Manatsu no Yoru no Yume
by Byakuran
Summary: Un naruto que tienes sueños premonitorios...Un Sasuke que acaba de llegar... ¿Qué pasa cuando predices algo que no quieres que suceda?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Un sueño…Especial**

"Anoche volví a tener ese maldito sueño. ¿Cuándo podré dormir de nuevo…? El sueño… ¡maldita sea!''

Eso se decía mentalmente Uzumaki Naruto, un chico que a diferencia de su aspecto en esos momentos, con ojeras y aspecto cansado, era realmente impresionante: ojos azules, cabellos dorados de un brillo inmenso, piel tostada y unas adorables marquitas a cada lado del rostro.

Estaba realmente deprimido: desde hacía una semana no paraba de repetirse el mismo sueño que tuvo hace 3 años. Como nunca más ocurrió pensó que había sido algo relacionado con su subconsciente, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvió. Cada noche era más intenso que la anterior. No podía dormir sabiendo lo que le esperaba si cerraba los ojos…ese sueño premonitorio en verdad le estaba crispando: su carácter alegre e hiperactivo, se había tornado poco a poco a uno más sombrío y depresivo, y sus notas, ya de por si bajas, ahora habían alcanzado un límite jamás conocido.

''de todos y cada uno de los sueños premonitorios, ¡¿Por qué este?! ¡Las escenas de ese sueño no dejan de aparecer en mi mente! No consigo sacarlas…''

Se llevaba una mano al rostro y se frota los cansados ojos. Pero, lo más sorprendente era la reacción de sus padres: ¡¿Cómo eran capaces de aceptar que su hijo fuera a hacer cosas XXX con otro chico?! Eso le había molestado realmente.

No había conseguido ver el rostro del muchacho hasta hacías dos días: al principio estaba oculto en las sombras, pero, de repente, se volvió totalmente visible…tenía que reconocer que el chico de su sueño era enormemente sexy: de piel blanca, pelo negro con hermosos reflejos azulados, ojos negros penetrantes….capaces de atravesar con su intensidad. De tan solo recordarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía.

LLEGA A LA ESCUELA(entrando a clase)

Viste un uniforme con camisa blanca, corbata, pantalón y jersey sin mangas negros, con unas zapatillas negras y blancas (estilo katekyo hitman reborn!).

-Naruto!-camina hacia él un chico de pelo corto y castaño, con unas marcas moradas en forma de triángulo en uno de los lados del rostro. Este va a acompañado por un chico con el pelo recogido en una cola alta y constante expresión de pesadez.

-Ohaeyo-aura depresiva

-q-que pasa, Naruto?-Kiba

-Ah, ¿no me digas que tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

-!!

-Lo sabía.

-deberías rendirte de una vez. Si lo has soñado, es que va a pasar asique no tiene solución el que te atormentes.

-¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que acepte el hecho de que voy a hacer cosas XXX con otro chico? ¡¡ Me niego-ttebayo!! ¡¡Haré lo que sea para que eso no ocurra!!

-Maa, tan escandaloso desde la mañana-dice una chica de pelo rosa saliendo del aula- no puedes comportarte más formalmente?

-y quién te ha dicho que pudieras meter tus narices en mis asuntos?

-hablabais de algo interesante?-una chica de pelo rubia, con un mechón al lado. Seguida esta por otra con el pelo corto, ojos morados claros y tímida.

-Nada que ver contigo!

-Que borde! Esa no es manera de tratar a un chica!

Naruto le saca la lengua.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. Cálmense.

-humf!-Naruto, quien entra en la clase, se sienta en su sitio y se pone a escuchar música.

-Pues ahora se va a aguantar sin enterarse de la noticia!-Ino, malhumorada

-que noticia?-Shikamaru

-Hoy llega un chico nuevo a nuestra clase!!!(Corazón)-Sakura-dicen los rumores que es muy guapo y atlético!!

-Oh?

-Hina-chan lo escuchó ayer de sensei. A que si?

Esta asiente tímidamente.

/--------------------------------/ EN CLASE/-------------------------/

-Bueno, todos, siéntense-maestro y tutor, con coleta alta, pelo y ojos castaños y una marca en la nariz-como supongo que ya sabréis, hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo compañero. Espero que le ayudéis en todo lo posible y procuréis comportaros. Pasa- este entra y todas las chicas se quedan embobadas mirándole-Sus padres han venido aquí por negocios desde… . Por favor, preséntate-le dice al chico.

-Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku-serio. Las chicas ahogan grititos de excitación.

Naruto, al escuchar la voz, abre los ojos de par en par y se gira lentamente hacia la mesa del profesor: estaba tan ensimismado mirando por la ventana que no se había percatado de nada. Al verle, empalidece y en una reacción inconsciente, se levanta, apoyando fuertemente las manos en la mesa. Todos se giran a mirarle.

-Naruto, pasa algo?-no responde-si no tienes nada que decir mejor siéntate.-nada- Naruto…-venita palpitante

-Naruto, que diablos haces?! Siéntate!-Kiba, en un susurro

-Naruto? Estas bi…? Oe!!-calla, al ver como cae al suelo, inconsciente.

/----------------------//----------------------//----------------------//----------------------//----------------------/

Despierta y abre los ojos con lentitud.

-aghhh!!!-grita, levantándose de golpe. Se sonroja. " otra vez!! Y esa vez fue verdaderamente intenso!!!" se da cuenta del lugar en el que se encuentra. " are? La enfermería? Como…?'' y recuerda la llegada del chico nuevo… ''Mierda!! No puede ser!! Porque está ese chico aquí?! Eso significa que…'' aura depresiva. ''ni hablar, no pienso permitirlo-ttebayo!! Tengo que esforzarme para evitar que sucede semejante catástrofe!!''puño cerrado con fuerza alzado al cielo, con confianza.

-oh, ya despertaste?- se escucha una voz a su lado, en la pared. Se gira con rapidez y ve al chico, apoyado en la pared, serio.

-t-t-tu!!-Dedito acusador- que se supone que haces aquí?!

-Podrías ser un poco más amable, no crees, Usuratonkachi?

-Lo mismo va por ti! Insultar a alguien quien no conoces no es precisamente educado!!-mofletes, enojado. Sasuke, al ver esta expresión, le mira con interés.

-en cualquier caso, no me importa si te molesta o no. Sólo vine porque tenía curiosidad.

-¿?

-porque te desmayaste al verme? Tan grande fue la impresión que te causé?-sonrisa prepotente.

-Ah?!-se sonroja violentamente-Q-Q-Quien te crees que eres?!-tartamudea-No te des tantos alardes de grandeza! Sólo fue porque anoche no dormí lo suficiente!!

-Y porque te has sonrojado tan de repente?-cada vez más sonriente

-nada que ver contigo!

-Bueno, vas a decirme la verdadera razón?

-Ya te lo dije.

-No me lo creo-acercándose. Naruto recula en la cama, tapándose con la sabana.

-waa!! No te acerques!!

-doushite?-sin hacerle caso

-por mucho que insistas esa es la única razón para ti!!!!-grita a pleno pulmón- no te entrometas en los asuntos de otros!!

-hum-sonrisa maliciosa. Naru tiene un mal presentimiento-en ese caso, no pararé hasta averiguarlo.

-Eh?!

Le mira fijamente unos instantes para después marcharse con un ''nos vemos''.

En ese instante llegan Shikamaru y Kiba, con la mochila de Naruto.

-oh, ya estas despierto. Como es que estaba ese Uchiha aquí?-Kiba

-….- ///

-de que habéis estado hablando?-Shikamaru

-///-Venita

-Naruto?

-Ahhhhhhh!!!! Pero quien se cree que es?! No es más que un creído!! Acaba de llegar y se las da del mejor!! Agh, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra! Ahora si que no!! Como podría-ttebayo?!?-agarrándose el pelo, desesperado, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos amigos (o pasando de ellos según se mire).

-ahora comprendo-Shikamaru-Te desmayaste porque el era el chico con el que tu fol…?

Le tapa la boca, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo! Mientras más se diga en voz alta, más posibilidades hay de que se cumpla!!

-es él?!-Kiba. Naruto asiente, tapándole aun la boca a Shikamaru-Pues veo algunos problemas de por medio…

-mejor! Mientras más problemas, menos posibilidades.

-Para nada!-Kiba-Si es el destino, se cumplirá igual. Asique, mientras menos obstáculos, antes se acaba.

-Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo no quiero?!-Aura asesina-ODIO A LOS GAYS!! (eso me dolió, Naru TT-TT).

-pues que mala suerte que tu destino sea convertirte en uno de ellos.

-no hace falta que me repitas lo mismo una y otra vez. Aun así, no pienso dejar que ocurra. Me niego a creer que vaya a suceder… a partir de ahora, le evitaré!

-----------------1ºdía: Biblioteca--------------

Se dispone a entrar, cuando ve que está allí, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Ante esto, se da media vuelta. No sin antes recibir una de las sonrisas prepotentes del muchacho.

-----------------2ºdía: en el receso---------------

Naruto sube a la azotea para tomar un poco el aire y de nuevo está el allí, recostado en la pared. Naruto se queda de piedra y huye del lugar.

----------------3ºdía: cafetería---------------

Pide su almuerzo y cuando se dirige a la salida, Sasuke aparece frente a él. Naruto huye de nuevo rápidamente, seguido de cerca por la penetrante mirada del chico.

Durante las clases…

Naruto procura estar atento a las explicaciones, pero siente la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su nuca, lo cual lo pone más nervioso. Un escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo, haciendo que se sonroje ante los recuerdos que vienen a su mente.

Esto continúa durante una semana más. Al mismo tiempo, el sueño se hace más persistente.

Naruto, en casa, aura depresiva alrededor.

-oe, hijo, tienes mala cara, pasa algo?-Uzumaki Minato, el padre de Naru: pelo tb rubio con hermosos ojos azules y piel también tostadita.

-sigh-suspira, apoyada la barbilla en la mano. Esta sentado a la mesa, y con la mano libre coge los palillos y juguetea con la comida.

-es extraño que no comas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es tu plato favorito. Ocurre algo?

-oto-san-comienza a hablar, serio- el día que temía…creo que…

Minato reacciona llevándose la mano a la boca.

-no me digas que…finalmente….entonces quiere decir que…el día….ha llegado…..definitivamente eres GAY.-y continua comiendo tan campante.-he de suponer que has conocido al chico de ese sueño, cierto? Entonces quiere decir que se cumplirá.

''nunca le conté a mi padre sobre algunos de los sueños premonitorios….pero, el día en que soñé este por primera vez….en verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguno….incluso pensamos que podrías ser un error pero, al final, quedó confirmado. Ese fue el peor día de mi vida!!''

-bueno, solo espero que traigas a tu joven pareja pronto a casa. En verdad tengo ganas de conocerle.-bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-me niego!! Como puedes reaccionar de esta manera ante una situación así?!?! Tu hijo se va a volver gay!! No te desagrada?!!?

-me da lo mismo mientras puedas ser feliz-sonrisa-eso sí, yo decidiré si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Oto-san!!!-furioso, y se va dando un portazo.

Al día siguiente Naruto llega con cara de pocos amigos y un aura asesina alrededor.

-Naruto?-Kiba

Recibiendo solo en respuesta una mirada asesina.

-esto no pinta bien.-Shikamaru-si esto continua así,…

-demo…

Mientras tanto, Naruto…

''anoche no dormí nada. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos porque, si lo hago,...''escalofrío ''porque no para de repetirse?! No puedo creer que sea mi destino! Pensé que si le ignoraba y me alejaba de él no tendría ese sueño de nuevo, pero…'' suspira, pensativo.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea.

''ya sé! Quizá si le cuento sobre el sueño, también se sienta asqueado!! De esa manera dejará de perseguirme!''

De repente alza el puño, pose decidida. Kiba y Shikamaru se sorprenden.

-Yoshh!!!! Eso haré! Seguro que esta táctica no fracasará! HAHAHAHA!!!!

''que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez?' ambos

EN EL RECESO…

Sube a la azotea y de nuevo está allí sentado. Sonrojado, reprime las ganas de salir corriendo, y anda hacia él.

-Oh? Hoy no vas a salir corriendo, como los demás días?-dice, con una débil sonrisa de medio lado. Naruto se da cuenta de la leve tristeza de su rostro, solo reflejada por unas décimas de segundo.

''Q-Quizás me he pasado un poco. Supongo que el hecho de que una persona te ignore sin motivo puede resultar mucho más doloroso de lo que imaginé…no me había parado a pensar en ello''.

-Que-quería hablar contigo.

El azabache se levanta, con parsimonia, y se acerca hasta él. Naruto se sorprende, pero se obliga a permanecer quieto.

-bueno, que es lo que querías decirme?-frente a él. Naruto percibe su olor y recuerda.

-So-Solo quería disculparme-ttebayo-dice, intentando calmarse-te he estado ignorando y esquivando sin motivo aparente demo… en verdad hay un motivo un tanto...-aura depresiva de nuevo.

-¿?-confundido-Y vas a explicarme de que se trata?

-…

-oe, dobe, si no vas a decirme nada, solo…

-Crees en los sueños premonitorios?-suelta de improviso

-Maa, podría ser-rascándose la nuca. Naruto le mira interrogativo y el pasa a explicárselo, con pesadez- hace tiempo, alguien en mi familia tenía un don similar.

-Ahh, eso hará las cosas más fáciles-sonriendo- la verdad es que, desde muy pequeño, he sido capaz de ver en sueños ciertos hechos futuros: accidentes, tráfico, meteorología, si iba a visitarnos alguien…incluso declaraciones amorosas! Todo lo que soñaba se cumplía. Al principio, se lo contaba a mis padres, pero cuando crecía deje de hacerlo. Asique, si de verdad me crees, escucha atentamente-poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-¿?

-Me gustan las chicas!!-clama, con el puño alzado

-eh??-UU

-de verdad que me gustan!!

-oe, dobe…

-pero un buen día, desde que entre en el instituto, mi sueño premonitorio fue…que tenía sexo con un chico.

Sasuke petrificado, estilo ''procesando información''.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- ¬¬U

-pues…porque el otro chico de mi sueño eras tú, Sasuke.

-oe, dobe, eso es una mala broma- ¡!

-no es ninguna broma-dattebayo!!!- molesto y a la vez sonrojado- de seguro que a ti también te parece repulsivo, nee?-mirándole fijamente-Ahora espero que comprendas porque te estuve evitando!

-…

-Si no nos hablamos ni nos acercamos el uno al otro, podremos evitar que eso ocurra!-ahora le mira más serio-Asique, por favor, deja de seguirme.

-…

-Oe, teme. Me estas escuchando?

-…

-Al menos responde!

-kukuku-empieza a reír siniestramente, lo cual hace que el vello de Naru se erice. El flequillo tapa el rostro del azabache por lo que no puede ver su expresión.

-eh?

-Interesante-dice, abalanzándose sobre él, acorralándole contra la pared- Realmente interesante.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda de arriba abajo, dándole un mal presentimiento.

-Sasuke-teme!!! En que diablos estás pensando?!?!

-Solo trataba de imaginarme como serías en un sueño de ese estilo-alza el rostro y clava sus oscuros ojos negros en los azul brillante del rubio. Este se sonroja violentamente sin poderlo evitar.

-Maldita sea! Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?!

-ummm…prefiero pasar la teoría a hechos, no crees que es mucho mejor?-mirándole con picardía mientras acerca su rostro al cuello de Naru. El cálido aliento del azabache choca contra su piel, haciendo que un nuevo escalofrío le recorra, pero esta vez una sensación extraña se abre paso.

-Para…teme…-poniendo sus manos en los hombros de este y empujándole, sin conseguir nada.

-Doushite? Solo te estoy tocando un poco.-continua a lo suyo. Le afloja la corbata del uniforme y comienza a repartir besos desde su hombro hasta el cuello, para después bajar por el pecho, todo esto con una graaaan lentitud.

-Bas…basta…te dije…que parases-intentando de nuevo resistirse en vano.

''mierda, mi cuerpo no responde. Si esto sigue así…va a pasar algo malo!''

Cierra el puño con fuerza y…plasss!!!

-Mierda! Eso dolió, Usuratonkachi!!-cabreado, palpándose la zona donde cayó el capón.

-te dije que parases, teme!!! Es que no sabes escuchar cuando te hablan?-cabreado, poniéndose nervioso las cosas de nuevo en su sitio.- además, solo te estás dejando llevar por lo que te acabo de decir-ttebayo!!

-Tsk!

-no puedes cambiar así como así de parecer! Y menos para lanzarte al cuello de un chico!! Si haces eso, todo el esfuerzo que hice no habrá servido de nada!! No puedes dejar que tu vida se eche a perder por un impulso, asique, contrólate y piensa razonadamente y desde tu corazón-dattebayo!

-que sentimental, dobe-sonrisa prepotente, lo que hace enfadar al kitsune, que hace un adorable pucherito ante el comentario-todo lo que acabo de hacer ahora, era lo que quería. No estoy loco, asique no me hables de pensar razonadamente. Y en cuanto a lo último, ya lo sabes-apartando la mirada hacia un lado, levemente sonrojado. ¡Él era Sasuke Uchiha! No pensaba decir esas palabras, su orgullo no se lo permitía!

-pero, como puedes hablar así?! Eres famoso entre todas las chicas del instituto y, aun asi, como puedes comportarte así?! Es que no te importa ser gay??!?!

-porque me debería importar?

-la gente te mirará raro, y no dejarán de murmurar a tus espaldas! De verdad estarás feliz con eso?!-insistiendo-además, las chicas se alejarán de ti!!

-no me importa lo que piense la gente de mi, son todos idiotas-con un gesto de desagrado-y por otro lado, las chicas realmente me agobian. Si consigo quitármelas de encima se agradecería, todo sea de paso.

-No te entiendo, teme!!-acercándose de nuevo a Sasuke, quien sonríe de nuevo prepotentemente.

-Era de esperar que un dobe como tú no lo entendiese.-suena el timbre que anuncia el final del descanso-Bueno, continuemos esta conversación más tarde.-se dirige a la salida y al pasar al lado de Naru le susurra al oído-tarde o temprano encontraré la oportunidad de hacerte mío, dobe.

Y se va con su típica sonrisita.

Naruto se queda un rato ahí, quieto, estático.

-Pero yo, en realidad, ….NO QUIERO SER GAYYYYYY!!!!!

Continuará^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: ¡Dije que no-ttebayo!**

PLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!! TROMPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Instantes de silencio.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! DOUSHITEEEE??!?!?!?! YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SER GAYYYYY!!!!! TT-TT PORQUE TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO-DATTEBAYO?!!?!?!?

A LA SALIDA DE CLASE

Suena el timbre, y Naruto guarda con una velocidad pasmosa las cosas en su mochila.

-Oe, Naruto, vamos a ir a los recrea…

Se queda con la frase a medio terminar, porque el nombrado, ha salido por patas de la clase, como si fuese perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

-Pero que le pasa ahora?-Kiba

-Seguro que ha ocurrido algo-Shikamaru, mesándose la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Oe, ustedes son amigos de Naruto, verdad?-Sasuke, tras ellos, con expresión seria.

-Supongo. Creo que ahora entiendo porque salió corriendo de aquí. Algo pasó entre ustedes, verdad?

-hummm…podría.

-Nani?!-Kiba

-Maa, supongo que lo que trataba de evitar se está empezando a cumplir y por eso se dedica a huir ahora. Agh, que problemático.- rascándose la nuca-Ya le dije que debía rendirse, pero es demasiado cabezota.

-Ya lo saben?-Sasuke, indiferente.

-Por supuesto.

El azabache sonríe peligrosamente.

-Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, no creo que os importe colaborar, no?

-Encantados-Shikamaru, estrechando la mano del pelinegro, que lo mira de mala manera. Pero sin más, este se marcha.

-Si se entera Naruto de esto, seguro que nos mata.- Kiba, comenzando a arrepentirse.

-Y eso que importa?-Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos- Lo más importante es conseguir que Naruto acepte su destino de una vez y deje de crearnos tantos problemas. Además, no te has dado cuenta de que cada vez va a peor? Esto no tiene buena pinta. Todo lo hacemos por su bien.

-Eso espero- ¬¬UUUUU

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Naruto llega a clase y antes de entrar mira a todos lados, asomando la cabeza dentro del aula con precaución.

-Oe, dobe, que se supone que haces?

-KYAAAA!!!-salta hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Empieza a señalarle con el dedo, nervioso-T-t-t-t-t-t-tú!!!! No vayas por ahí dándole esos sustos a la gente!!! ###

-Eres tu el que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas-sonríe de medio lado- Podría ser que me buscases?

-Shigau!-grita, enojado-No te des alardes!!!- se calla, de repente y, al momento, sonríe maliciosamente- Quizás deba llamar a Sakura-chan….hehehe…

-…

-Puedo decirle que tienes esperanzas contigo si lo intenta-sonrisilla perversa- y así seguro consigo deshacerme de ti!

-Eso es muy infantil-indiferente.

-Que dijiste?!?!

-Aunque lo hagas-acercándose peligrosamente a él- no te librarás de mi con tanta facilidad.

-Aléjate! Si lo llego a saber no te digo nada!!

-Pero lo hiciste-sonrisa prepotente (typical Uchiha XD)- y ahora sé que tengo vía libre porque, a fin de cuentas, tus sueños son premonitorios, cierto?

-Me niego a creer que algo como esto vaya a ocurrir!!!!! No pienso hacer cosas así con un chico, menos contigo-ttebayo!!! .

-Demo-se escucha una voz al lado de ellos- eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

-Shi-Shikamaru! Kiba!-Naruto, esperanzado- Ayudadme!!! TT-TT

-Míralo desde el lado positivo, Naruto-Kiba- Si eso es lo que va a ocurrir, ríndete de una vez. Solo te estás perjudicando a ti mismo al negarlo. Además, tan malo es como para que lo rechaces así?

-No es eso!!!

-Entonces, acláranoslo, dobe-Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que….veréis…

-Bueno, al menos podrías probar a hablar más con él. Quizás si le conoces más…

-Nani?!-de piedra-Pero no se supone que sois mis amigos?!?!?! Voy a pasarme al lado oscuro, y eso es lo único que me tenéis que decir?!? Es que no os importa que me vuelva gay?!?

-Tus relaciones son cosa tuya. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no nos incumbe.

-cierto-Kiba, sonriendo- Hagas lo que hagas seguiremos siendo tus amigos.

Aura depresiva entorno a Naruto.

-Doushite? Porque todos se muestran tan conformes con esto? Oto-san, mis amigos,….todo el mundo piensa lo mismo. Porque nadie intenta detenerme?

-Porque deberíamos?-Shikamaru

-Maa, seguro que de nuevo vuelvo a tener ese sueño.

Al azabache le salen las orejitas de neko, escuchando lo que dijo perfectamente.

-Con sueño…te refieres al premonitorio?

-eh…

-kukuku-risa perversa-maa, entonces, porque no me explicas con todo detalle que es lo que ocurría?

-eh?

-Sólo es para recopilar información.-sonrisa pervertida

-NI HABLAR!!-golpe directo en el blanco: La cabeza.

-Ummm…

Naruto se toma el rostro entre las manos.

''como diablos puedo decirles que lo hicimos tres veces en total, en posturas totalmente diferentes y cada cual más excitante, siendo la ultima frente a frente. Nos besamos incontables veces. Su lengua jugaba con la mía como si de un caramelo se tratase, sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo y yo….no dejaba de gemir!!! Parecía una actriz porno, gritando de esa manera y al final suplicando por más!!! ¡¿Por qué debería decir algo tan vergonzoso?!''

-Tsk! Si no le hubiera conocido, no lo hubiera tenido de nuevo! Todo es tu culpa-ttebayo!

-podría ser. Pero yo tengo una teoría.-alza el dedo- Creo que el sueño te la está jugando.

-que…me la está jugando?

-Hai. Creo que lo que aparece en tu sueño es algo que VERDADERAMENTE va a ocurrir. Pero, como eres tan tozudo, lo niegas una y otra vez. Te resistes a creer en él y por eso, este se repite más a menudo y, si no me equivoco, con más intensidad. Estoy en lo cierto?

-Po-podría ser…-sonrojado, pero al poco reacciona- pero es todo culpa del teme!

-mi culpa no es que no hagas caso de tu sueño, Usuratonkachi.

-es que no va a ocurrir-dattebayo!!!

-A esto me refiero-suspirando, estresado- Te niegas a dejar que ocurra, y como resultado de tu cabeza dura, el sueño continuará repitiéndose una y otra vez. Ya sabes lo que hacer para que se esfume.

-¿?-Naruto, dubitativo-y eso que quiere decir?

-En verdad eres un Usuratonkachi.

-Deja de llamarme así!!!! ####

-Lo que quiere decir es que si quieres dejar de tener ese sueño, tienes que acostarte de una vez con él-Kiba, nervioso por la torpeza de su amigo.

Tras unos segundos…..

-NANI??!?!?!??! No puedes estar hablando en serio!!!!! Me niego-ttebayo!!!

-Pues ya sabes lo que te espera.

De nuevo aura depresiva entorno al rubio, pero al poco comienza a reírse como loco.

-hehehe…asique el sueño quiere retarme, eh? – Aura maligna-Pues no me va a ganar!! Si me quiere declarar la guerra que lo haga!! No pienso ceder!! Haré que desaparezca cueste lo que cueste!!!-puño apuntando al cielo, llamitas en los ojos.

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS……

-Esto no pinta bien…sólo han pasado tres días y miren como está ya-Kiba- Que deberíamos hacer?

-No nos queda de otra-Shikamaru, mirando a Sasuke que a su vez mira a Naruto con expresión preocupada.

-Oe, Sasuke-apoyando la mano en el hombro de este, ganándose una mirada furiosa de este- Ve a hablar con Naruto. Tienes que hacer algo, también es tu problema.

-Como si fuera posible. Además-añade, volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio, que mira embobado por la ventana- no quiero forzarle.

-El problema no es ese. Es que, si no lo hacéis pronto, las cosas se pondrán cada vez peor para Naruto. Mírale-señalándolo- parece un alma en pena. Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar sino se enfrenta a la realidad de una vez por todas.

-Supongo que necesita más tiempo.

-Si pero…y si llega alguien y te lo arrebata? Después de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste, no sería una lástima?

De nuevo las orejas de neko y la cola, que se encrespa ante lo dicho y se levanta de su sitio, con gran escándalo.

-Aunque me suplique, no pararé.

-Si eso es así, llévale a la enfermería- ahora el azabache le mira, interrogativo- Kakashi-sensei no está ahora, asique podréis hacerlo sin problemas.

- !!

-Sólo di que te encuentras mal-Shikamaru, quien se gira y…-Naruto!!- este se acerca, con expresión cansada pero sexy en el rostro, lo que hace que a Sasuke le sangre la nariz.-Oe, mira, parece que Sasuke no está bien-señalando la hemorragia- porque no le acompañas a la enfermería?

-Eh?! Doushite?!

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, no te encuentras bien?-Sakura, apareciendo de la nada- no te preocupes, yo te acompaño!

-Sakura-Kiba, interviniendo-mejor que vaya Naruto con él, tampoco parece encontrarse bien.

-bueno, eso no importa. Yo me encargo de Sasuke-kun!!

-de eso nada-Ino- yo me ocuparé de él!!

-Ah?? Quien te crees que eres??!!

-Y tu?!? Maldita frentuda!!!

-Como me llamaste, Ino-cerda!!

-Grrrrrr……

-Grrrrrrrrr…..

-Venga, aprovechen para irse ahora-Shikamaru, empujándoles por la espalda.

Naruto mira a Sasuke durante una leve fracción de segundo y se gira, sonrojadillo.

-Venga, vamos.-andando.

ENFERMERÍA…

Toc, Toc…

-Sensei!-nadie responde- Kakashi-senseiiiii!-alargando la última vocal y golpeando la puerta de nuevo. La abre y ve que está totalmente vacía-Are? Sensei no está aquí- entra y se acerca al armarito de las medicinas- Que medicina es la que necesitas?-pero nadie responde-Sasuke?-se gira y ve que está prácticamente pegado a él, mirándole fijamente-Kyaaaa!!-sobresaltado-Sasuke-teme!! Qué diablos haces?! Eso me asustó-ttebayo!

Se hace el silencio. Los ojos negros del azabache se clavan en los del rubio. Naruto no sabe cómo reaccionar, impactado por su mirada. Al ver la confusión del rubio, Sasuke sonríe socarronamente y antes de poder reaccionar introduce la mano por debajo de la ropa de este, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-Sas-Sasuke! Donde crees que estas tocando?!-resistiéndose pero, lógicamente, el azabache se impone y le retiene.

-Creo que es bastante obvio, aunque, realmente eres un dobe-la sonrisa socarrona se transforma en una de autosuficiencia.

-Bastardo! De que diablos te ries?!

Sin respuesta. De repente Sasuke se pega mas a él, y le susurra:

-Oe, dobe, porque no me cuentas que tal lo hago en el sueño? Sienta realmente bien, verdad?

Naruto se sonroja violentamente.

-Teme! Aun sigues con esas?! No pienso decirte nada!!

-Entonces, tendré que experimentar-y dicho esto, le aparta de las estanterías y le arroja sobre la cama.

-wahhhh!! Maldición…que haces?!?! Eso me sorprendió!!

-Solo estate calladito y tranquilo. Alguien podría venir.

-Oe, no estarás pensando en…

-Vaya, parece que al fin te diste cuenta.

-ni hablar!- se incorpora-No pienso…

Pero Sasuke le recuesta de nuevo, con brusquedad, y acerca su rostro al de él.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así? De esto no saldrá nada bueno. Además, no es como si yo después me fuese a olvidar de ti, verdad?

-No es eso lo que me preocupa-dattebayo!-suelta, sin pensar. Al darse cuenta se lleva rápidamente las manos a la boca.

-Que quisiste decir con eso?-Sasuke, intrigado.

-…

-Oe, responde.

-…nande moo…-mirando a otro lado.

-Tsk!-agarra su tostado rostro y lo vuelve hacia él, obligándole a mirarle- deja de evitarme! Y ahora, dime de una vez que querías decir con eso!

-Bueno, yo…yo…-tartamudea

-Maldita sea…solo suéltalo de una vez, Naruto!

El rubio abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

''esta es la primera vez…que me llama por mi nombre''

-Es que…-comienza, no muy seguro- creo que…me gustas, Sasuke.

Este se queda paralizado unos instantes.

-nani?

-Bueno…a lo mejor…

-Oe, dobe, no se te ocurra jugar conmigo #

-no estoy bromeando-ttebayo!!

-Entonces, explícate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Es que…tengo miedo de que ese ''gustar'' este provocado por el ''sueño''. Por este sueño llegue a conocerte y al intentar evitarte fue cuando te interesaste en mi. Odio pensar que todo lo que hago está controlado por ese maldito sueño-ttebayo!

-eres un dobe-suspirando y pasándose la mano por el rostro- De verdad piensas que si no hubieses tenido ese sueño, esto no hubiera pasado?

-Moxiro!!

-De nuevo te equivocas-Naruto le mira intensamente con su pura mirada azulina, siendo devuelta por la negra del azabache-Todo habría acabado ocurriendo: un día nos hubiésemos encontrado y ambos, poco a poco, nos hubiéramos acabado conociendo. Y el final habría sido el mismo.-Sonriendo, pero esta vez sin rastro de prepotencia o superioridad. Naruto se queda embobado mirándole. Y entonces, sin esperarlo, el rubio se encuentra de nuevo a escasa distancia del azabache, que le mira con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

-Bien, ahora que está entendida la teoría, porque no pasamos a la práctica?

-O-oe! Xo-xotto matteee!!!

-Solo déjate llevar-y le abraza, haciéndole callar por arte de magia.

'' ¿Qué hago? Esto sienta realmente bien. Quizá solo deba…''

-Oe, no estarás pensando en hacerlo aquí, verdad?

-Por algo vinimos. De verdad creías que yo iba a caer enfermo tan fácilmente?-de nuevo esa sonrisa prepotente.

-Ni hablar!! Es la enfermería!!

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, comienza a repartir besos por su cuello, al tiempo que baja lenta, muy lentamente.

-Sa-Sasuke…Para…No-dice, intentando apartarle pero sin conseguirlo. Introduce una mano bajo la camisa, acariciando su piel suavemente y ascendiendo- matte! No…ummm!…

-No pienso dejarlo ahora. No después de haber conseguido avanzar.

-D-demo, puede venir alguien!-ruborizado- El sensei…

-No te preocupes, seguro que está con Iruka-sensei.

-Eh?!

-Sólo quédate quietecito.

-No! De todas maneras, puede volver en cualquier momento-ttebayo!!

-Eché el pestillo, asique nadie…

-Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Me rindo**

-Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!-se escucha gritar a muchas chicas en el pasillo, seguido de numerosos pasos a la carrera e instantes después, la puerta cae al suelo, destrozada. Los dos primeras en asomar por la puerta, son las ya conocidas Ino y Sakura, las cuales quedaron atrapadas en la puerta al intentar las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun, como te encuentras?-Ino-Ya vine a cuidar de ti.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para cuidarle?! ¡Yo seré la única que le cuide!-Sakura

-Ah?! Y nosotras qué?!-el resto de las chicas, achuchando a las antes mencionadas, quitándolas de la puerta e iniciando una batalla campal por ver quién sería la ''afortunada'' que cuidara a Sasuke.

Aprovechando esta distracción, vuelven a clase: Naruto aun sonrojado y Sasuke hastiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaron?-Kiba, sorprendido. Este está sentado frente a Shino, ambos jugando a las cartas.

-Ahh-suspira Shikamaru- que va. No hicieron nada, ¿verdad?

Sasuke sólo se limita a bufar, molesto.

-Menuda forma de desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Encima que os doy información privilegiada y os lo ponemos en bandeja de plata… que desagradecidos!

Naruto reacciona ante las palabras de sus amigos, a los cuales parece querer estrangular en esos momentos.

-Lo sabían?!

-Por supuesto!-Kiba- querías que siguiésemos viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas sin hacer nada?

-Correcto-Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos- pero nuestro esfuerzo ha sido en vano. Mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado, Uchiha.

-Tsk! No fue mi culpa!!-claramente mosqueado-Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas, casi había conseguido que el dobe cediera y se entregara!!

-Sasuke-teme! No lo iba a hacer-ttebayo!

-No me lo niegues, Usuratonkachi. Tu cara lo decía todo, apenas si podías articular algunas palabras.-volviendo a su sonrisa prepotente, olvidándose por unos instantes de enojo.

-Cá-cállate!!

-Y entonces?-interrumpiendo a la pareja de tortolitos, con cara de aburrimiento. Continua de brazos cruzados, a la espera de una explicación-Porque ha regresado sin solucionar el problema?

Pero de nuevo surge el alboroto en el pasillo. Apareciendo de nuevo una melena rubia y otra rosa chicle por la puerta, a la cabeza de un pelotón de muchachas que venían a cuidar de su adorado Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun!-las dos a la vez, peleándose por entrar con el resto de las chicas, achuchándose.

-ESE es el problema-dice Sasuke, con varias venitas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.-Como narices creen que puedo hacer algo con esas tipas detrás?!

-ummm…quizás deberíamos haber puesto una excusa mejor. Pero, ahora, lo más importante es trazar un plan para que ustedes dos puedan tener una "noche de pasión"-se vuelve hacia Kiba-cuánto dinero tienes?

-Ah, pues…

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS…

Se encuentran los cuatro al pie de la escalera. Naruto con unos billetes en la mano, Sasuke con la ceja alzada en señal de sorpresa y sus dos amigos sonriendo. Bueno, en verdad solo sonreía el inu, porque Shikamaru se limitaba a mirar por el pasillo con los brazos tras la nuca y el aspecto más calmado del mundo, como si todo eso no fuera con él.

-Demo, chicos!-Naruto, nervioso.

Pero de nuevo el alboroto surge en el pasillo.

-Ja, entonces nos vemos mañana, no?-Kiba, sin perder la sonrisa-ahora, corran. Esas chicas no tardarán en darles alcance sino se mueven rápido. Intentaremos entretenerlas un rato, verdad, Shikamaru?

-Tsk, tan problemático!-se limita a decir.

-Ja ne!-y ambos salen corriendo por el pasillo mientras la horda de chicas al verlos, corren tras ellos.

Sasuke, haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos, toma a Naruto de los hombros y, pegándolo levemente a él, los esconde tras una de los huecos de la pared.

Una vez pasado el peligro, Sasuke comienza a tirar de él, sacándolo del edificio, momento en el que nuestro adorable rubio reacciona y se detiene.

-Matte, Sasuke-teme!-grita, haciéndole detenerse a él también.

-Oe, deja de decirme así, dobe.- ##

Naruto no le hace caso y saca el dinero de su bolsillo.

-Pero menudos estúpidos!-grita, enojado y sonrojado-Porque tenían que hacer algo así-ttebayo?!

-Sólo cállate y vayámonos.-cabreado-Agradece tener tan buenos amigos.

-Cho-chotto matte!!-anclándose más en tierra-No podemos utilizar este dinero!

-Entonces, como piensas hacerlo?-venitas-porque no pienso dejarlo correr esta vez-mirándole fijamente.

Naruto se estremece ante la profundidad de su mirada, y aparta la suya a un lado, para evitar que vea su acentuado sonrojo.

-Vayamos a mi casa-dice con un hilo de voz, y la cabeza agachada. Sasuke clava sus ojos oscuros en él, sorprendido-Ya me he cansado de todo. Mi oto-san ya lo aceptó, mis amigos me dan dinero para que lo haga…y ya no puedo negarlo más.-explica brevemente, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que tanto le gustaban, mientras comienza a andar, arrastrando a Sasuke de la mano.-Mi casa ahora estará vacía. Oto-san tiene que estar en el trabajo hasta tarde hoy, asique no pasa nada.-sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras Sasuke le observa, divertido.

EN LA CASA…

Naruto espera sentado en la cama, únicamente con una toalla anudada a su cintura y que le llega hasta las rodillas. Mientras, Sasuke está en el baño, haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho: darse un baño. Está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se abre la puerta y aparece en la esta, apoyado en una postura muy sensual.

Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, observa detenidamente el cuerpo de su compañero: el pelo negro, normalmente en punta por la parte de detrás, ahora cae lacio hasta rozar con sensual y suavemente su cuello, al tiempo que dejan caer en su cuerpo gotitas de agua…su cuerpo, de piel pálida, reluce por las innumerables perlitas que lo adornan y que ruedan por sus hombros, pecho, brazos, vientre,...Hasta llegar a la toalla.

Sasuke, al ver la expresión embobada de Naruto, , sonríe con picardía y comienza a acercarse. Este último se sobresalta y aparta la mirada hacia otro lado, nervioso. Pero no hacía ademán de irse.

Se deja caer al lado con gesto curioso al ver como el rubio se tensa ante su cercanía.

-estás nervioso, dobe?-sonrisa prepotente y tono de burla.

Naruto se sobresalta.

-No estoy nervioso-dattebayo!-sin mirarle.

-Oh? entonces, podría ser, miedo?-su sonrisa se amplía al ver el rostro enojado del rubito que le dedica una adorable mueca de reproche.

-yo no tengo miedo-ttebayo!-mirándole fijamente a los ojos, olvidándose de la situación en la que se encuentra.

-No mientas, Usuratonkachi.

-Te digo que no!

-estás temblando.

-No, no lo estoy!

-Mira tu mano-señala.

La mira sin pensar, dejándose picar por el azabache.

-Pfff…-aguantándose la risa, cosa que no consigue por mucho tiempo, escapando de entre sus labios una suave carcajada.

- ####- le mira-SASUKE-TEMEEEE!!!!-y se lanza sobre él, cabreado.

Sasuke le detiene sin dificultad, agarrándole por las muñecas sin complicaciones e intercambiando las posiciones ya que al lanzarse a pegarle este quedó debajo y eso era algo que NUNCA iba a permitir.

Naruto, confuso, tarda un poco en reaccionar pero cuando se da cuenta de la situación, se sonroja violentamente: el azabache está sobre él, entre sus piernas.

Sasuke clava sus orbes negras en las azules de Naruto, quien, nervioso, se lleva las manos a la entrepierna para taparse.

-No estés nervioso, Naruto-susurra con sensualidad y ternura, acercando la mano a la mejilla del rubio. Con lentitud, roza su suave piel, pasando los dedos sobre esas hermosas marcas. Un escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo al rubio, que cierra los ojos, mientras su cuerpo comienza a recordar las sensaciones de aquel sueño.

Sasuke, percatándose del cambio en su actitud, se acerca, haciendo que ambos labios se rocen en una caricia deliciosa y, a la vez, exasperante. Ante esto, inconscientemente, Naruto entreabre la boca, y el azabache, sin poder controlarse por más tiempo ante esta imagen, se lanza a por ellos con ansiedad. Sin vacilar, introduce la lengua en su cavidad bucal, recorriéndola por completo, saboreando detenidamente cada rincón. El rubio reacciona tras la confusión inicial y mueve la lengua, jugando con la de él. Esto sorprende bastante al azabache, pero continua a lo suyo. Naruto, aún envuelto por la dulzura del beso, siente como su cuerpo le exige una mayor cercanía, un mayor contacto con la persona que comienza a despertar tan agradables sensaciones en él. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, desliza sus brazos por su espalda, en un abrazo necesitado, mientras pega su cuerpo al níveo de Sasuke. Sus miembros se rozan, produciéndoles una exquisita sensación e instintivamente, Naruto comienza a mover sus caderas, haciendo que estos continúen rozándose. Sasuke abre mucho los ojos, separándose de los dulces labios del rubio, y se separa con brusquedad.

-Mierda!-pero, antes de poder evitarlo, se viene, salpicando el vientre de Naruto. Aura depresiva a su alrededor y venita.

-Sasuke-dice el rubio con voz ahogada.

El azabache le mira y se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra su querido kitsune: todo su cuerpo tiembla de arriba abajo, los ojos entrecerrados con un hermoso sonrojo bajo ellos, mirándole con deseo, y…su miembro totalmente despierto.

Sasuke se queda quieto unos instantes y entonces sonríe de medio lado. Se acerca y le muerde en el cuello, dejando una marquita colorada. Baja lentamente, lamiendo su tostada piel con lujuria, deleitándose con ella, mientras el rubito suspira con cada lamida.

Continua bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, contemplándolo unos instantes para, tras unas lamidas superficiales, engullirlo por completo.

-ahhh!!-grita más fuerte, sorprendido, y mirándole desde su posición con expresión preocupada-Sasuke! No…para…eso no…

-doushite?-mirándole fijamente y sacándolo de su boca un poco, pero lo acaricia suavemente con el dedo.-sienta bien, verdad?

-Demo…es sucio…

A lo que solo se limita a sonreír y volver a lo suyo como respuesta. Sube y baja, ignorando las suplicas del kitsune que le ruega que pare, primero más lento para después aumentar la velocidad.

-Sasuke! Ya…Yamero!! Yo…me…me vengo!-y tras unas pocas succiones más a su miembro por parte del pelinegro, se corre en su boca.

Con la respiración agitada, un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, su cuerpo perlado de pequeñas gotas de sudor y temblando por esa sensación electrizante, mira en dirección a Sasuke, el cual se ha incorporado y lame sus dedos con expresión lujuriosa.

-Delicioso.-dice escuetamente, mientras se inclina hacia él, quedando sus rostros nuevamente juntos.

-doushite…?

-Porqué lo he hecho?

Naruto solo le mira fijamente.

-Porque quería, simplemente. Y, ahora, pasemos a la siguiente fase-sonrisilla.

Naruto se tensa, volviendo medio en sí, y Sasuke se da cuenta de su reacción.

-Si no te relajas, dolerá más.-sonrisa prepotente mientras comienza de nuevo a depositar besos por todo su cuerpo.

-Ahh…matte…-pero sin dejarle decir nada más larga su mano derecha hasta su boca e introduce tres dedos, impidiéndole hablar.

-Lámelos-dando a entender lo que pretende, vuelve a lo suyo.

Naruto, siento de nuevo esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, se deja llevar y los lame con devoción, agarrando la mano de Sasuke con las dos suyas.

"Fui yo el que al final aceptó hacerlo" piensa nuestro pequeño rubito, concentrado en su tarea.

Sasuke observa atentamente como lame sus dedos, pensando en lo tremendamente sensual que se ve su kitsune en esos momentos: su piel reclamando el toque de sus dedos, sus ojos cerrados, su boca ocupada con sus dedos, su cuerpo desnudo bajo él… ¡A la mierda la razón! ¡No pensaba esperar ni un minuto más!

Sin aviso, saca los dedos de la boca de Naru, quien abre lentamente los ojos con expresión sorprendida e interrogante.

Sasuke se limita a alzarlo de la cadera y dirigir los dedos hacia su entrada, bajo la mirada asustada del rubio.

-que…?-pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Sólo relájate-dice, al tiempo que introduce el primer dedo dentro de él, haciendo que suelte un gritito de molestia. Con cuidado empieza a moverlo. No tarda mucho en introducir el segundo ante los que Naruto grita un poquito más fuerte. Pero es al introducir el tercero cuando Naruto empieza a quejarse.

-Ahh! Ahh! Sasuke…duele…-agarra fuerte las sábanas, mientras vuelve su rostros hacia un lado.

-Ya te dije que te relajaras. Si sigues así te dolerá más-dice, tomando el miembro del rubio y acariciándolo, haciendo que se estremezca y consiguiendo su objetivo: relajarle. Los mueve dentro, para terminar de ensanchar la entrada pero la voz de Naruto le saca de sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones.

-Sasuke-susurra con una voz que es música celestial para los oídos del azabache-Ya…sá-sácalos-tartamudea, sonrojándose cada vez más.-Yo…

-Tú qué?-sabía la respuesta, vaya si la sabía, pero no iba a darle ese placer: le haría decírselo el mismo.

-Yo…-duda durante unos instantes.-…la…quiero dentro de mí.

-Aun no. Todavía no terminé de prepararte.

-Da igual!-grita, sorprendiéndole.-Sólo ven!

Sasuke sonríe, pero esta vez sin su característica prepotencia, sino cargada de amor y deseo.

-Entonces, sólo relájate.-le dice, mientras se acerca a él, colocando su miembro en la entrada del rubio. En posición, comienza a empujar lentamente, suprimiendo el deseo de penetrarlo una y otra vez sin control. Después de unos instantes, ya está casi dentro pero siente como Naruto le agarra con fuerza del brazo mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus párpados cerrados con fuerza y expresión de dolor.

-duele mucho?-preguntó con voz ronca. ¡Dios, era realmente estrecho! No podía seguir así. Su autocontrol empezaba a flaquear, sabiendo que de un momento a otro, este quedaría hecho añicos… ¿Cómo podía excitarle tanto ese pequeño rubio de mirada azulina?

-Solo…un poco. Espera…-susurra, mientras continua con sus ojos cerrados y agarrándole con fuerza. Segundos después, con un movimiento de cadera, el kitsune indicó a su neko que estaba todo bien, tras lo cual empezaron las lentas embestidas que fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad, conforme los gemidos del rubio junto con los gruñidos del azabache, suben de volumen.

-Sasuke…-suspiraba Naruto con cada embestida del pelinegro, excitándolo más-Ah, Ah! No.. AH!! Ahí…

-Dónde, aquí?-pregunta al tiempo que embiste de nuevo, dando de nuevo en ese sitio que había enloquecido a su kitsune.

-AHH!! Hai, Sasuke…yo…me vengo…no puedo más…

-Ahh…yo también-dice, haciendo más profundas las embestidas y acelerando el ritmo de estas.

-AH!! AHHH!!! SASUKEEEE!!!-grita, corriéndose sobre el vientre de ambos. Al estrecharse el interior del kitsune, el miembro de Sasuke encuentra una sensación enormemente placentera que se extiende como un relámpago por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se corra dentro de él, dejando escapar entre sus labios el nombre del rubio.

Agotado, cae sobre Naruto, quien le rodea con los brazos. Ambos respiran agitadamente.

Sasuke sale de él, lo que provoca que Naruto gima bajito, sintiendo como todo lo que Sasuke había dejado dentro de él, salía fuera.

-Naruto…-susurra, acariciándole en la mejilla. Este abre los ojos pesadamente, cansado y le mira sin decir nada. Sasuke sonríe con la lujuria aun pintada en su rostro.

-estás bien?

-Can…sado-susurra. Sasuke le acaricia la mejilla y se acerca dándole un laaargo y tierno beso. Si, quien iba a decirlo, Sasuke siendo tierno. Ni el mismo podía creérselo. Sólo Naruto podía hacerle sentir así de bien.

Acaricia el cuerpo de su pequeño amante con sensualidad: baja y vuelve a subir, atrapando un pezón con sus dedos.

-Ah!-gime Naruto, sorprendido. Abre más los ojos-Sasuke?

-que acaso pensabas que habíamos acabado?-sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo…-sonrojándose-Ah?!-exclama, al sentir como Sasuke comienza de nuevo a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo.-No, para!-intentado librarse de él haciendo presión con ambos brazos en su pecho, pero no consigue moverle ni un centímetro.-Suficiente!

-He-sonríe-Ya te dije que aún no acabamos, asique prepárate-dice, lanzándose de nuevo hacia su cuello con ansiedad en un acto casi animal y con mil ideas pasando por su cabeza. Todas ellas relacionadas con su kitsune…si, ahora era suyo, plenamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: Lo que pasó, ….pasó…**

-Ah!-suspiro de Kiba, que se encuentra en su asiento, junto a la ventana, al lado de Shikamaru y Shino.-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con esos dos…

-Se lo pusimos en bandeja de plata.

-Cierto. Serían estúpidos si no hubieran aprovechado la ocasión. Nee, Shino?-Mirando al muchacho con lentes sentado cerca suyo.

-Supongo-responde escuetamente este, en tono neutro.

-…

La puerta se abre en ese momento y por ella aparecen Naruto y Sasuke. El primero alza la mirada observando la clase al completo y, de repente, todo parece tener florecitas alrededor del kitsune, atrayendo las miradas del resto de compañeros. Mientras que un aura oscura rodea al pelinegro, lanzando miradas asesinas a todos lados. (Shib: eres un posesivo compulsivo ¬¬ Sasu: solo dejo claro lo k es de mi propiedad ¬¬* Naru: yo no soy de tu propiedad-tebayo!!! =-= Sasu: eso no lo decias en el capi anterior ¬¬ Naru: //////)

-Ah?!?!? Podría ser que…?!?!

-Hai-suspiro- Creo que es lo que piensas. ¡Qué problemático!

Ambos caminan en la dirección en la que ellos se encuentran. Cuando están cerca de ellos, Naruto pierde el equilibrio y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por los buenos reflejos del pelinegro, que le rodea por la cintura, ofreciéndole ese equilibrio perdido en una sujeción protectora.

-¿estás bien?-pregunta, preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto que si-ttebayo!-exclama, totalmente sonrojado, aunque no se aparta de él.

-Ten cuidado-Dice, soltando suavemente el agarre y cargando ambas carteras, se adelanta unos pasos.

Llegan frente a ellos y Naru rebusca en su cartera para tenderles un sobre con el dinero dentro. Al verlo, Kiba les mira sorprendido y confuso, a la vez que decepcionado.

-¿Al final no lo hicieron?

-Por supuesto que si-repone Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos y los ojos cerrados con el ceño levemente fruncido. Al poco los abre y les mira con pesadez, como es su costumbre- Se nota a kilómetros de distancia.

-Eh?

-La forma en la que Naruto casi se estampa contra el suelo es un signo claro de que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, además de ese sonrojo constante en su rostro. Y Sasuke junto a él, ayudándole. Como un marido preocupado que se acaba de enterar de que su esposa está embarazada. Sin mencionar las miradas tan "cálidas" que dedica a todos los que miran a Naruto.

Naruto se sonroja violentamente mientras que Sasuke se cruza de brazos, con expresión molesta.

-Mejor que sepan cuanto antes a quien pertenece.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco-ttebayo! =_= -grita unas décimas más de lo debido, sobresaltando al resto de la clase.

-¡Y eso es lo que dijeron! ¡¿te lo puedes creer?!-grita Kiba, intentando cubrir el error de su amigo. Suspira cuando los demás dejan de prestarles atención.

-De cualquier manera-Shikamaru, continuando con su serie de planteamientos-Si no utilizaron el dinero, eso quiere decir que…

-Fuimos a mi casa-responde, sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Este aparta la mirada- Oto-san estaba trabajando, asique la casa estaba vacía. Aunque creo que mejor hubiera sido ir a un hotel.

-Doushite?-Kiba, curioso.

//////Flash Back/////

Sasuke se incorpora, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Ya sentado, observa a su adorable kitsune, tumbado boca abajo en la cama, cubierto de sudor y la respiración aun algo entrecortada. Y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Con cuidado le aparta unos mechones rubios del rostro, al tiempo que un suspiro escapa de la boca del rubio.

"Creo que lo primero será darme una ducha" piensa, levantándose de la cama como dios lo trajo al mundo e ir al cuarto de baño, pensando aun en su adorado rubito.

Después de unos minutos, cuando vuelve a la habitación, lo encuentra de espaldas a él, hecho una bolita. Se acerca hasta donde están sus calzoncillos y pantalones, colocándoselos, para acercarse hasta él.

-Naruto-le llama, al tiempo que le mueve con suavidad, pero este solamente se acurruca más-Oe, dobe-con un poco más de fuerza, pero nada.

"Si que tiene el sueño pesado este dobe. Tendré que lavarlo yo ¬¬ "

Al poco regresa con un barreño lleno de agua templada y dos toallas: una húmeda y otra seca. Con suavidad, comienza a limpiar la espalda de Naru.

"Debe de estar agotado" piensa al ver como duerme tan pacifica y PROFUNDAMENTE.

Continúa con su labor, colocándole boca arriba. Pasa la toalla por su pecho, brazos, vientre,… se queda paralizado momentáneamente, observando el cuerpo de aspecto tan delicado y frágil de su rubio kitsune. Sobre todo ciertas zonas, una de ellas ahora dormida, pero antes palpitante de placer, y la cual se encontraba manchada en ese momento con el semen del pequeño. Mientras de la otra, salía un fino reguero del semen del azabache. Todo esto provoca que este último se sonroje, llevándose una mano a la boca.

"¡Mierda! No debo continuar pensando en eso." Se reprocha a sí mismo, mientras termina de asear al rubito y coloca en su delgado cuerpo ropa limpia, arropándole con las sábanas.

Recoge el barreño junto con ambas toallas y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dirige a las escaleras.

"será mejor que lave las toallas antes de irme"

Justo cuando va por la mitad de la escalera, la puerta se abre y aparece un hombre alto, rubio y ojos azules, idéntico a Naruto.

-¡Tadaima! Ahh-Suspira , quitándose los zapatos-Estoy ago…tado-dice, al darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache, quien se ha quedado inmóvil en la escalera nada más ver a padre de Naruto.

Ambos se quedan mirando unos segundos.

* * *

Naruto despierta, agotado. Se incorpora lentamente en la cama, notando como un pequeño latigazo se extiende desde su trasero por toda su espalda.

"Ittaii" se lleva la mano al sitio "¡Maldito teme! Duele-dattebayooo =TT___TT= " mira a todos lados "Además de que el muy bastardo ni siquiera me aviso de que se iba. ¡ni siquiera una notita-ttebayo!" molesto, poniendo morritos.

Es entonces que se da cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se lleva las manos a la boca, todo sonrojado. Pero un sonido en la planta baja de la casa, le saca de sus pensamientos.

Extrañado, se pone de pie, no sin cierta dificultad y dándose el lujo de mostrar una mueca de dolor, y se dirige a las escaleras. Desde allí escucha como alguien habla muy animadamente.

"¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de las horas que son?! ¡Los vecinos se molestarán de nuevo! "

Termina de bajar las escaleras y se dirige al salón.

-Oto-san, es muy tarde. ¡Qué diablos crees que…!-pero se calla al ver de quien está acompañado- ¡Sasuke!

-¡Oh, Naru-chan!-dice su padre, acercándose a él para abrazarle- ¡No entiendo de que te quejabas tanto!-dice, sonriendo de par en par.

-Eh? O.o??

-Tanto decir que no querías ser gay, que ya pensé que te iba a salir un novio rana pero… ¡míralo! Es atractivo, amable, educado,…

-Etto… ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-Oe, te acabo de escuchar dobe-dice, molesto. Se acerca a donde están los dos rubios.

-¡Si es la verdad-ttebayo!-encarándole a la vez que hace morritos.

-Ora, ora-Minato, calmando los ánimos.

Naruto le ignora.

-¿Y cómo es que todavía estás por aquí? Pensé que te habías ido ya-pregunta, algo cohibido a pesar de que lo disimula.

-Cuando estaba por irme, tu padre llegó a casa.

-¡Cierto!-Minato, interviniendo y mirando a su hijo con fingida expresión severa-Si no llega a ser por esa casualidad, seguro que me quedo sin conocer al novio de mi adorable hijo.

- = /////= ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste?!

-Yo no le dije nada-cruzándose de brazos-El mismo lo supuso.

-¡No puede ser-dattebayo! ¡Tú se lo contaste, no mientas!

-Y si así fuera, ¿tan mal estaría?-le mira con semblante serio. Naruto, al escuchar esa pregunta, se queda inmóvil, al igual que Minato, el cual observa las expresiones y reacciones de los dos muchachos.

-¿Tanto te molesta el que se sepa que me perteneces?-pregunta nuevamente, acercándose un paso más a Naruto.

Este ni se inmuta, observando fijamente esas orbes negras de brillo embriagador. Una de las pálidas manos de Sasuke se posa en su mejilla, haciendo que una cálida corriente le recorra de arriba abajo.

-¿Tanto odias estar conmigo?

Naruto ve como un brillo distinto al anterior aparece en esa mirada: uno de tristeza. Pero al momento otro se abre paso, combatiendo con este. Uno de esperanza.

-Yo….-comienza Naru-Yo…-Minato asiente con la cabeza en un gesto impaciente-Yo…no…

-Oe, dobe, ¿quieres acabar la frase? ¬¬

-Eso, hijo. Que nos tienes en ascuas. Solo suéltalo.

-¡Cállate teme! ¡Y tu también Oto-san! =////= -pone morritos de nuevo- ¡Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas!

-Sólo dilo-dice Sasuke, acariciando la mejilla del rubio, lo cual lo pone más nervioso aun.

-Yo…no es que me disguste estar contigo. Pero… es extraño-dice, llevándose una mano al pecho-Se siente tan cálido-se sonroja un poco- Cada vez que te acercas a mí, que me acaricias o…-se calla, sonrojándose más- mi cuerpo tiembla y…es como si algo dentro de mi…se removiera…

Sasuke y Minato se quedan mirando al pequeño kitsune. Si, su aspecto en esos momentos es prácticamente el de un chibi, un adorable e inocente chibi: con la mano en el pecho agarrándose la camisa mientras con la otra se agarra el pantalón, el flequillo tapándole los ojos pero el sonrojo que adorna su rostro es completamente visible.

Sasuke lo toma con ambas manos del rostro, alzándoselo, y, sin más, le besa. Naruto no se separa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Bravo!-exclama Minato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¡Celebrarlo! ¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo!-dando saltitos de alegría- Oh, Sasuke-llama al azabache, que aun se encuentra junto al rubio, abrazándole protectoramente- ¿te interesaría ver algunas fotos de Naru-chan cuando era un bebe?

- ¬¬ sería un placer, Minato-sama.

-O/////o!!! ¡¡¡Oto-san!!!

//////Fin del Flash Back//////

-…Y eso fue lo que ocurrió-Sasuke, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada clavada en algún punto del aula.

-Después de eso estuvieron horas viendo las malditas fotos- =¬¬= ###

-Pufff-Kiba, sin poder contenerse más, estalla en carcajadas-HAHAHAHA!!-desternillándose, al tiempo que su mano de apoya en su barriga y unas lagrimillas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

-Tsk, que cansado-Dice Shikamaru, desviando la mirada a otro lado, pero al poco su cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras una leve risilla ahogada se empieza a escuchar.

-¡Maldición! ¡No os riais! =_= ###

Grita el kitsune, sonrojado y con el puño alzado de manera amenazante.

-Ya, dobe, no seas escandaloso. Deberías alegrarte de que todo salió bien con tu padre.

-¡Lo dirás por ti, teme! ¡Soy yo quién tendrá que aguantarle todos los días-ttebayo! =.=

-Es lo normal, Naruto. Ya se le pasará-dice el castaño, interviniendo al ver que la discusión, si se alargaba más, iba a ser un no acabar nunca.- Volviendo al tema: ¿Has vuelto a tener el sueño?

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, no. Si no es porque mi padre me despertó, hubiese llegado tarde a clase. =^o^=

-Entonces todo solucionado.-Kiba, ya recuperado de la risa.

-Tsk. Si no fueses tan problemático, habría acabado todo antes. ¬¬

Naruto le va a replicar cuando el sensei entra en el aula e impone silencio al momento. Las clases trascurren sin ningún altercado, exceptuando las miradas que le lanza Sasuke a Naruto constantemente y como este trata de ignorarle o le hace alguna mueca, ya sea de fastidio, burla o reproche, haciendo que el Uchiha disfrute más de ello.

Pero la verdadera discusión llega a la hora de salida, en la vuelta a casa.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me hace falta que me acompañes-teme!-dice un Naruto molesto, caminando por delante de Sasuke.

-Eso me lo dices cuando dejes de hacer ''eses'' y no te vayas cayendo por las esquinas-responde sarcástico el Uchiha.

-¡Yo no voy así-ttebayo!-le replica, deteniéndose bruscamente y dándose la vuelta para encararlo…pero su voluntad flaquea desde el momento en que sus ojos chocan con los de su acompañante, desviando casi instantáneamente la mirada a otro lado. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta: no podía mirarle a los ojos. Cuando lo hacía, una extraña sensación se instalaba en su pecho. Una sensación que conocía bastante bien y que pensaba que desaparecería cuando cumpliese aquello que le mostraba el sueño. Pero, ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Sabía que esa sensación no se iría así como así y estaba intranquilo por ello. No sabía que podía pasar de ahora en adelante. Tenía que hacer su siguiente movimiento, aunque en verdad los otros fueron provocados por agentes externos, pero, el problema era, ¿hacia dónde moverse? ¿Qué dirección tomar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué…deseaba hacer?

Todas esas preguntas le rondan la cabeza hasta que siente una cálida mano posarse en su frente.

-Oe, dobe. ¿Estás bien?-sus ojos chocan contras las perlas negras del otro, haciéndole estremecerse. Antes de que su sonrojo se evidencie más, aparta la mirada junto con la mano de Sasuke.

-¡Moxiro! Y ya te dije que no hace falta que me acompañes. Se cuidarme solito-ttebayo. =¬¬=

-Lo dudo. Eres demasiado dobe. ¬¬

-¡¿Nani?!

Está a punto de decirle cuatro cosas a la cara cuando una voz cerca de ellos les hace callar.

-¡Sasu-channn!-el dueño de ese grito es ni más ni menos que Kakashi, a quién Sasuke le dirige una mirada cargada de ira.

-Kakashi, ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme así? Te advierto que mi paciencia tiene un límite… ù.ú ####

-No seas así conmigo .// -haciéndose el inocente.

El azabache se limita soltar un bufido disconforme, dejando clara su opinión al respecto.

-Kakashi-sensei!!-dice el rubio, sonriéndole zorrunamente.

-Oh! Naru-chan!-y comienza a estrujarlo en un abrazo de oso.-Cada vez estás más kawaiii!!!

-Kakashi-sensei, deja de decir estupideces-ttebayo! =___=

-Pero si es la verdad, Naru-chan-restregando la mejilla contra las tostadas del kitsune…hasta que bruscamente son separados por el azabache. Kakashi le mira sorprendido durante una fracción de segundo, para luego sonreír. Mientras que Naruto se queda unos instantes en estado de aturdimiento.

-No toques al dobe, Kakashi ¬¬

-Eh? Doushite? ^.//

-No tengo porque responderte. Sólo mantén tus manos lejos de él, estamos?? ¬¬* -todo esto acompañado de una mirada fulminante hacia el peliplata.

-Waaa!!! Que miedo!!! .//

-Teme!!

-A que viene eso ahora, dobe?

-Deja de llamarme así, Sasuke-baka!!!! =_= Y porque no puede Kakashi-sensei tocarme?!?!

-Eso es porque Kakashi es un pervertido ¬¬

-Ya sé que es un pervertido, y un hentai, y un tardón, y…!

-Maa, Naru-chan, eso no lo soluciona ^.//UU

-Eh? =o.o= -mirándole inocentemente

-Oe, y ustedes dos de que se conocen?-pregunta Sasuke, curioso, mirándoles por turnos.

-Naru-chan es alumno de mi Iru-chan. Y fue gracias a él que nos conocimos ^.//

-Hehehe, solo fue una coincidencia =^^=UU

-…

-Y tu de que conoces a Kakashi-sensei, teme?

-Es mi tio ¬¬

- =O.o=

- ^.//

- ¬¬

-en serio? =O.o=

-Hai ¬¬

-Pero, los apellidos…

-Eso es porque yo soy de la rama secundaria ^.// Mientras que Sasu-chan es de la principal.

-Te dije que dejes de llamarme Sasu-chan ¬¬##

-Que mal genio ¬.// si sigues frunciendo tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas

- ù.ú ###

-Waaa, que tarde! Tengo que irme a hacer algunos recados ^.// Nos vemos mañana, y no lleguen tarde a la escuela!! –despidiéndose al tiempo que corre hacia la salida.

-Eres tu el que debe llegar temprano!!!-gritan ambos

Todo se queda de nuevo en silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompe.

-Mataku!-suspiro-Kakashi-sensei nunca cambiará…No entiendo que es lo que le vio Iruka-sensei =u.ú=

-Vamos, dobe.-dice Sasuke retomando el camino que hasta la interrupción de Kakashi seguían.

-Teme, te tengo dicho que dejes de decirme así!!!

-Seguiré llamándote así porque realmente eres un dobe ¬¬. Ahora, muévete. No es mi intención estar aquí parado todo el día.

-Moo!!-se dirige hacia donde está el y cuando pasa por su lado le dice- Sasuke-baka!!-y continua andando.

Por su parte, Sasuke se queda mirando unos instantes a Naruto alejarse de él. Al tiempo que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Pero, no ha dado ni el primer paso para seguirle, cuando una voz empalagosa le llama a sus espaldas, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la espina dorsal.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Shiru: The Show Time! w /

Yui: ¬¬U

Shiru: ¿Qué? Me apetecía decirlo.... -w-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¿Un obstáculo?**

_**POV'S SASUKE**_

Todo parecía estar volviendo al principio, al inicio. Era…como si lo ocurrido el día anterior solo fuese parte de un agradable y placentero sueño. Solo eso.

¿Por qué? Justo ahora que estaba todo prácticamente arreglado, ahora que había conseguido… ¡Maldita sea!

Aun puedo ver su cara, mirándome fijamente y con esa tristeza y…decepción pintadas en ella. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella en un momento así?

Necesito verle, decirle que todo ha sido un malentendido y que entre esa y yo no hay nada, que solo es él a quien quiero a mi lado, abrazarle fuerte…

Pero, ahora mismo, tienes que odiarme…

¿Verdad,… Naruto?

_*********FLASH BACK********_

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dice una voz tremendamente empalagosa tras de mí.

-¿Qué quieres…Sakura?-me giro, poniendo mi mejor expresión de completa indiferencia. La verdad, no tengo ganas de andar perdiendo el tiempo pudiendo estar con mi dobe…

-Es que…verás, yo…

-Suéltalo de una vez, no tengo todo el día.-Eso se me escapó, pero de verdad que odio que vengan con tantos rodeos. Las cosas claras y directas.

-Pu-pues, la verdad es… que me gustas mucho! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Asique era eso, eh? Sé que mi expresión no ha cambiado en absoluto, y si me estuviese mirando sabría lo que viene a continuación, pero mirando al suelo solo conseguirá que se lo diga en voz alta. Un verdadera fastidio. También odio hacer estas cosas.

-No.-directo y al grano.

Esta alza la mirada y yo no aparto la mía de ella.

-Eh?-exclama, y me mira con confusión. Al final resultará más tonta de lo que pensaba.

-Es que te has quedado sorda? Te he dicho que no voy a salir contigo-repito, pero esta vez poco más énfasis en las palabras, porque, o se da por enterada, o nos tiramos aquí hasta mañana.

Me meto las manos en los bolsillos con total tranquilidad y comienzo a darme la vuelta para irme pero su voz vuelve a hacer que me detenga.

-Demo, doushite Sasuke-kun?-me pregunta, histérica, con unas lágrimas asomando por su rostro. No va a conseguir convencerme con eso.

-Obviamente porque no me gustas.

-Pero, ¡eso es porque aun no nos conocemos bien! Vayamos a una cita para poder…

-No.-respondo de nuevo, esta vez con más contundencia. Esta situación ya me cansó- Ya te lo he dicho: no me gustas. Ahora que todo está claro, me…-pero apenas he tenido tiempo de dar un paso cuando me agarra de la mano y con una fuerza que no consideré que pudiese tener, me da la vuelta y de improviso, me besa. Un beso superficial al tiempo que me rodea el cuello con los brazos, encerrándome en un abrazo.

Vale, esto me pillo totalmente de improviso. Mi mente está en blanco. ¡Piensa, estúpido cerebro!

Me dispongo a separarla de mí de la peor manera que haya y soltarle todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando…le veo.

Abro mis ojos de par en par, sin creerlo. Noto como mi cuerpo se tensa, un sudor frío comienza a extenderse por mi cuerpo, y un único pensamiento se apodera de mi mente.

El también me mira con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero esa mirada cambia a una más triste. Lo sé, esa mirada también la conozco: la de decepción. Su rostro desciende lentamente hacia el suelo y el pelo te tapa los ojos. Pero, aun así, tus lágrimas no quedan ocultas.

Es en ese momento que siento como si algo se rompiese dentro de mí.

¿Te hice llorar?

Si, lo hice. Es mi culpa.

Por favor, detente. No es lo que piensas.

Deja de llorar, no soporto verlo.

Con desesperación, aparto a la pelirosa de un brusco empujón, provocando que caiga al suelo.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi-siseo. Estoy realmente furioso, y creo que se ha dado cuenta, porque me mira con un enorme terror.-Si lo haces, te juro que volverás a ver amanecer un nuevo día.

Ante estas palabras, la muchacha parece haber empequeñecido más aun de miedo… pero, esa reacción, también se debe al resplandor que tienen sus ojos: un rojo tan brillante y hermoso como terrorífico.

********FIN FLASH BACK*********

Mientras esto ocurría, el desapareció.

Corrí tras él, le busqué por todos lados, pero ni rastro.

Quise ir a tu casa pero no sabía si estarías allí o…si me querrías ver.

Naruto…

_**FIN POV'S SASUKE**_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

Nuestro querido kitsune caminaba cabizbajo por la calle y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo o chocar con algún objeto o con alguien. Todo ello, para llegar al instituto.

Estaba realmente confundido por lo que había visto la tarde anterior, pero, más claro imposible. ¡Estaba besando a Sakura! Pero sobre todo, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber cedido, por haber dejado que fuese Sasuke el que le…

Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, y eso no tenía solución… en cambio, lo que había ocurrido ayer, sí. El problema, es que no se sentía mentalmente preparado para la posible respuesta del azabache. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese que no quería saber nada de él? ¿Qué solo había sido un juego? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No, tenía que evitar por todos los medios encontrarse con él. No hasta que hubiese aclarado el torbellino de dudas y sentimientos que parecían lanzarle de un lado a otro.

Si….definitivamente era el peor momento para buscar respuestas. Primero debía calmarse.

Finalmente, y afortunadamente para él, llega sin más percances hasta su aula y con indecisión se para frente a la puerta cerrada. Se había encargado de llegar lo más justo de tiempo posible, para que no tuviese tiempo Sasuke de acercarse a él con intención de hablar.

Suspira. Debía entrar, si o si.

Con su mano temblando ligeramente, abre la puerta con fingida normalidad, al igual que su expresión sonriente.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Al fin llegas!-dice Kiba, quien es el primero en verle entrar y se dirige hacia el con rapidez.

- ¿Eh? ¿Doushite?-dice, extrañado.

-Es que Sasuke te andaba buscando- le dice.

Un temblor le recorre de arriba abajo y es entonces que se da cuenta de las expresiones preocupadas y extrañadas que tienen sus amigos.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotros?

Esta pregunta le deja unos instantes fuera de combate. ¿Y ahora…qué diablos les decía?

-¿P-porque lo preguntas?- y es entonces que se maldice por su tono inseguro y el temblor de su voz.

-El Uchiha parecía preocupado- Shikamaru, sosteniéndole la mirada a Naruto, quien no tarda mucho en apartarla a un lado.

-No es nada por lo que debáis preocuparos.

-¡Naruto!-exclama Kiba, mirándole con molestia- Se supone que somos amigos, asique desembucha. Seguramente nosotros podamos ayudarte.

-Pero mira que eres cabezota Kiba =¬¬=. Ya te dije que no es nada-ttebayo.-fingiendo molestia y haciendo puchero.

-Demo…!

-Déjalo, Kiba-interrumpe Shikamaru, sentándose de nuevo en su sitio con pesadez-Si no quiere decirnos, sus motivos ha de tener.

El castaño se limita a murmurar unas cuantas cosas, aun más molesto que antes, y volver a su sitio.

Con un silencioso suspiro, Naruto se dirige a su sitio y se sienta, mirando rápidamente el reloj.

"¡Bien! Solo quedan dos minutos para que empiece la clase'' Piensa, algo nervioso

Pero como si todo el universo se hubiera confabulado en su contra, por la puerta aparece su principal quebradero de cabeza, quien, al verle, se acerca con rapidez hasta él.

-Naruto…-murmura con un deje en la voz que este no consigue ubicar totalmente.

-…-este se mantiene con el rostro vuelto, mirando por la ventana las interesantes nubes oscuras que se van formando en el cielo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-…

-Oe, quieres dejar de ignorarme?

-…

-Naruto!-grita, sobresaltando a las personas que se encuentran más cerca de ellos, así como a los amigos del rubio, quienes observan atentamente todo lo que pasa.

-No hace falta que grites, teme. Te estoy escuchando perfectamente.-dice, fingiendo tranquilidad y casi logrando un tono totalmente frío.

-Pues no lo parece.-dice, cruzándose de brazos, algo molesto.-Te digo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer.

-No hay nada que hablar, todo está más que claro.-contesta, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara lo cual cabrea mas al azabache que tomándolo del mentón lo gira hacia él con algo de brusquedad, provocando que la mirada azulina algo sorprendida del rubio se clave en el.

-No, nada está claro. Lo has malinterpretado todo.-dice, con tono serio y cortante.

Después del breve momento de confusión y sorpresa ante tan inesperado agarre, los ojos azules se opacan, reflejando en ellos todo el enfado, decepción y dolor que en esos momentos sufre, haciendo sentir al azabache peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Qué no está claro? Yo creo que lo fue bastante, Uchiha.-dice, pronunciando su apellido de forma despectiva.

-No sabes nada de…!

Pero es interrumpido por la llegada del castaño profesor, con lo que todos se sientan en sus respectivos sitios.

Chasqueando la lengua, se dirige a su asiento, sin apartar la mirada del rubio quien, al entrar el sensei, volvió su atención otra vez a las vistas que le ofrecía la ventana.

Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con el…incluso si eso implicaba raptarle.

/-/

El repiqueteo del timbre anuncia el inicio del descanso.

Todos se apresuran a tomar sus almuerzos y estirar las piernas después de tanto tiempo sentados sin moverse, acercándose a sus amigos para bromear, hablar, cotillear…

Naruto, nada mas sonar el timbre, había salido rápido con dirección a una de las azoteas: la más desierta de todas y adonde siempre iba cuando querías tranquilidad y tiempo para pensar.

Con desgana, se desliza por la pared, quedando sentado en el suelo y mirando de nuevo ese cielo que por segundos se volvía más y más oscuro… ¿acaso sería el cielo de aquellos momentos un reflejo de lo que su alma y corazón sentía? Si, aun el costaba creerlo y más teniendo en cuenta lo precipitado de los acontecimientos, pero, después de ese encuentro tan erótico y placentero con el azabache, algunas cosas se habían vuelto más confusas, mientras que otras, habían alcanzado su conclusión. Y una de ellas era sus sentimientos por el azabache.

Al principio, no estaba seguro de si eran suyos o creados a partir del sueño, pero, después de ver como había acabado todo después, había llegado a la conclusión de que por muy sueño premonitorio que fuese, no podía manejar lo que sentía. Simplemente, este podría haberle mostrado un simple encuentro sexual con otro chico, pero no. Ese acto había sido especial, único, mágico.

En cambio, ahora solo podía pensar que su primera hipótesis había sido la más acertada. Después de todo, ¿no había visto el día anterior como el pelinegro besaba a esa pelo chicle?

Su mirada se desvía hacia un lateral, intentando controlar el torrente de emociones que sufría, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traviesa ruede por su rostro al recordar el momento.

Pero poco tiempo tiene para seguir pensando cuando una mano se posa en su mejilla, retirando suavemente esa lágrima y sobresaltándole. Rápidamente, gira el rostro hacia la persona frente a él, siendo ni más ni menos que el causante del dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Inmóvil, con la mente en blanco, se queda mirando fijamente el rostro del azabache, hasta que la voz de este le saca de su letargo.

-Naruto, no es lo que piensas-dice con voz suave-Esto es solo un estúpido malentendido.

Y si con esas palabras pensaba que conseguiría calmar al Uzumaki y dejarle que le contase lo que de verdad había pasado, estaba muy equivocado. Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del Uchiha, despierta totalmente de su estado de ensoñación, mirando nuevamente con enfado incontenible al azabache y apartando su mano de un fuerte manotazo.

-¡¿Un estúpido malentendido?-exclama, exaltado y sin poder contralarse. Ya no podía. Necesitaba expulsar ese dolor que sentía y que mejor manera que gritando-¡No me vengas ahora con esas! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?

-¡Tranquilízate, dobe, y deja que te lo explique!

-¡No quiero oír excusas! –Prácticamente ruge, sin apartar la mirada de la del azabache- ¡Ya estoy harto de que todos piensen que me pueden engañar tan fácilmente!

-¡Deja de gritar y escúchame, usuratonkachi!

Naruto agacha la cabeza, quedando su rostro oculto por los mechones de pelo rubio.

-¿Sabes que, Sasuke?-dice en voz más baja, con un claro tono dolido.-Estoy cansado de ser siempre el ingenuo, el que todo lo crea, el que no desconfía. Creía que ya había aprendido la lección, pero parece que no.-esa última frase la dice más para sí mismo, mostrando una sonrisa cínica. Sasuke solo contempla sorprendido las expresiones del rubio y le escucha atentamente.-Y lo más gracioso de todo es que pensé que…-pero calla, cerrando los ojos con expresión adolorida.-Me voy.-suelta bruscamente al tiempo que se dirige hacia la puerta, pero el fuerte brazo de Sasuke le detiene.

-¡De aquí no te vas hasta que hayamos aclarado todo!

-Suéltame, Uchiha.-le ordena con tono frío y severo.

-Lo haré cuando escuches lo que tengo que decir.

-¡Maldita sea, te he dicho que me sueltes!-grita, moviéndose bruscamente hasta conseguir soltarse. Corre hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se gira levemente hacia el azabache, para susurrarle unas últimas palabras.-Adiós, Sasuke.

Y echando a correr, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, siente como lo poco de cordura y entereza le abandona, dejando paso a un torrente de dolor apenas contenido. Mientras que en la azotea, el azabache permanece inmóvil, observando el camino que había tomado el rubio.

Y tan solo una pregunta en su mente: ¿era este el final?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma, ¿cierto?**

¡Kuso! ¿Por qué había tenido que salir corriendo de esa manera? Pero más importante aún, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, sino de lo que había estado a punto de decir. ¡Él y su maldita lengua! ¡Algún día le iba a costar caro no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas!

Después de más de 15 minutos corriendo, se detiene poco a poco, en un ritmo más calmado y en un intento de detener su respiración agitada. Aunque, en cierto modo, era mejor así.

Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba liberar todo lo que tenía dentro, necesitaba…

Agacha la cabeza, deteniendo su paso y al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas asoman a sus ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

····························

Después de ver como el rubio salía corriendo, tras dedicarle esas últimas palabras de despedida, se había quedado momentáneamente impactado.

¿Podía estar realmente pasando todo eso?

¡Claro que sí!

Que estúpido había sido de su parte pensar que después de ver esa dichosa escenita, Naruto le iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos y dispuesto a escucharle. Definitivamente, se había confiado demasiado.

Una vez recuperado del shock, sale a la carrera por esa misma puerta, dispuesto a encontrar a ese dobe a como diese lugar. Y antes de que se le ocurriese hacer cualquier tontería.

Pero por mucho que busca, no lo encuentra. Ni en el patio, ni en el gimnasio, ni en las pistas, ni en la cafetería… sólo quedaba la clase.

Con fuerza, abre la puerta del aula, produciendo un sonoro crujido de esta. Las pocas personas que hay dentro miran sorprendidas al azabache. Era inaudito encontrar al chico más popular en esas condiciones: con la respiración agitada, ligeramente sudado y mirando en todas direcciones con un deje de ansiedad.

-¡Oe, Sasuke!

Rápidamente, el azabache se gira a mirar en esa dirección, encontrándose con los dos amigos más cercanos del rubio. Kiba agitando la mano, en señal de que se acercase, y Shikamaru con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, mirando con indiferencia el cielo de afuera, que cada vez estaba más y más nublado.

Este se acerca rápidamente a ellos y sin darle tiempo al Inuzuka de hablar, suelta la pregunta que lleva tanto tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

-¿Eh? ¿No te dijo?-pregunta confundido el Inuzuka.

-¿Decirme el que?-responde confundido. ¿Acaso Naruto les había dicho a sus amigos de lo que había pasado?

-Como lo suponía.-suelta repentinamente el Nara, girándose hacia Sasuke y mirándole fijamente-Algo a pasado entre los dos, ¿cierto?

-…

-No me interesa saber de qué se trata. Es vuestro problema.-dice, a la par que mueve despectivamente la mano en señal de que es lo de menos.-Pero debe de ser algo grande si ha llegado al extremo de irse.

-¿Irse?-responde, alzando una ceja, aunque con cierto temor recorriéndole por dentro.

-Hai-habla ahora Kiba- Vino a por sus cosas y dijo que se iba, que no se encontraba bien. No nos dio tiempo a detenerlo. Este Naruto…-frunce el ceño en señal de enojo.

-Tsk!-y sin más, Sasuke recoge sus cosas, ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos, e igual que el rubio instantes antes, se marcha. Sin dejar que los otros dos le digan un pequeño dato bastante importante para su búsqueda: el lugar donde solía ir Naruto cuando estaba preocupado, triste o simplemente, enfadado.

·······························

Ya era casi la hora de comer, pero apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y mucho menos del pasar del tiempo.

Después de un rato andando, había llegado a su sitio favorito. Tanto para los buenos como para los malos momentos. Siempre que algo pasaba, acudía inconscientemente ahí. Algo en el lugar le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar con claridad.

Desde entonces, había estado tumbado en el mismo banco, sin moverse ni un milímetro, mirando el cada vez más oscuro cielo, dejando que su mente en blanco, intentando ignorar cualquier pensamiento referente a lo ocurrido…pero eso era imposible.

De nuevo, como otras veces antes, unas finas lágrimas escurren por cada una de sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco el suave llanto que se había desatado va cesando, cayendo por el cansancio en un sueño algo intranquilo.

········································

¡Nada!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándole ya?

Ni rastro de él.

¿Dónde podía haberse metido?

Con la respiración agitada, observa en todas direcciones de aquella zona comercial, pero nada.

''Haber, Sasuke, respira y piensa con calma los sitios donde puede haber ido. '' Permanece unos segundos quieto, con los brazos a los lados, sin moverse, los ojos cerrados. "¡Kuso!" abre los de golpe, con expresión enojada. "¡Este dobe…!"

······························································

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el rubio despertó de su sueño, sobresaltado y con una tenue capa de sudor frío, haciendo que su flequillo quedase algo pegado a su frente. La respiración agitada no ayudaba a tranquilizarse y lo ponía aun más nervioso…acrecentando el rubor de sus mejillas.

Con una mano temblorosa, se tapa la boca, aun nervioso.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Había tenido dos sueños! ¡Dos! Aunque uno de ellos había sido superficial y a grandes rasgos, sabía que de ese…tendría que tener mucho cuidado. No tenía ni idea de cuándo pasaría pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Mientras que el otro, no estaba totalmente seguro de si lo había sido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había visto, ya que todo estaba demasiado borroso y oscuro.

Con fuerza se sacude la cabeza y se levanta, acercándose a una fuente y metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro en un intento de espabilarse. Después de unos segundos, se incorpora y sacude la cabeza, para después mirar el cielo que rápidamente se tiñe de negro.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

Después de dormir todo ese tiempo, sus ideas parecían haberse colocado en su lugar y…el sueño le había inquietado. Necesitaba saber si era real o no.

Con decisión, se encamina hacia la salida del parque, girando a su derecha, con un lugar concreto al que ir.

"¡Bien! ¡Primero buscaré al teme y…solucionaremos esto."

······················································

Mientras tanto, el azabache corría como loco por toda la ciudad. No había parado un momento de buscar, ni siquiera para comer algo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Únicamente había pasado por caso para soltar su cartera y así poder ir con más comodidad. Suerte que no había nadie en casa en ese momento. Lo principal en su mente era encontrar al rubio, lo demás, ya vendría en su momento.

Sin darse cuenta y a causa del cansancio, tropieza con un desnivel del suelo y trastabilla, a punto de caerse. Se detiene unos instantes a recuperar el aliento cuando una sombra se proyecta frente a él.

-Por fin te encuentro…teme-dice una voz enojada.

Este se incorpora y le mira durante unos instantes, ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubieses visto un…

Pero no tiene tiempo de terminar, porque el azabache se le lanza, agarrándole por los hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con algo de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo que por fin me encuentras? ¡Eso debería decirlo yo que llevo todo el día buscándote, dobe!

-¡Oe, no me insultes!-replica, haciendo un puchero pero al notar como el moreno aprieta más un poco el agarre en sus hombros, forcejea un poco.- ¡Deja de apretar, teme, que me vas a cercenar los brazos!

Y así lo hace, alejándose un poco de él, recordando la situación en la que se encontraban. De nuevo sus miradas chocan. Un leve rubor aparece en el rostro del rubio, desubicando un poco Sasuke, pero ninguno de los dos rompe el silencio.

-¿Y bien?-dice finalmente Naruto, cansado del silencio que se había formado y sobre todo, al darse cuenta que no sería el azabache el que lo rompiese.

-¿Y bien…que?-alza una ceja, intrigado por el tono usado por el otro. ¿No se suponía que estaba enojado con él? Entonces, ¿a qué venía ese tono exigente?

-¡Quiero una explicación de lo que vi ayer!-le exige, apartando casi al instante la mirada a un lado.-Creo que ha sido injusto de mi parte no haberte escuchado.

-Ya veo.-dice, poniéndose serio y recobrando la compostura.-Lo que ocurrió fue simplemente que cuando te fuiste, Sakura-pronuncia su nombre con cierto enojo y repulsión que Naruto nota-se me declaró.

-¿Se te declaró?-repite con escepticismo el rubio.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque no entiendo que puede haber visto en un teme como tú.

-Narutooo…-le nombra en un tono de advertencia, dándole a entender que no estaba para tonterías.

-Vale, vale. ¿Y que pasó después?

-¡Tsk! La rechacé pero no se quiso rendir. La volví a rechazar y cuando me iba a marchar, se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso. Eso fue lo que viste tú.

-Entonces, creo que…

Y como si se tratase de un flash back, una secuencia de imágenes comienzan a pasar vertiginosamente por su cabeza, impidiéndole acabar la frase que estaba pronunciando. Una tras otra, mostrándole que las palabras del moreno eran ciertas.

Las piernas le fallan y cae de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando fuerte los ojos. Por su parte, Sasuke, a ver esto, se agacha junto a él, con preocupación.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Naruto!-insiste, moviéndolo ligeramente.

Unos instantes pasan así: Sasuke observando al rubio con preocupación, Naruto sosteniéndose la cabeza, la cual parecía que iba a estallar. Hasta que todo acaba.

-Asique…eso fue…lo que paso…-murmura con la voz entrecortada, agarrando al azabache de la chaqueta del instituto.

-¿Dobe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio alza el rostro perlado ligeramente de sudor y con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando la expresión del otro, para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que…he visto lo que paso.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí, lo que paso con Sakura. Lo acabo de ver todo…como si fuera tú.-termina de explicar, soltando un suspiro algo cansado.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he visto algo así?

-Quizás solo ha sido una reacción por cansancio, no te ves nada bien.-susurra el azabache, acariciando la mejilla del otro, repasando una a una las marquitas de estas.

-Sí, puede ser.-repone, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más de ese delicioso contacto. Y pensar que al principio el hecho de estar con un hombre le había resultado repulsivo, y ahora, estaba completamente enamorada de ese increíble azabache.

-Es tarde, deberíamos ir a casa.-dice el azabache, levantándose y arrastrando con él al rubio, el cual, una vez de pie, mira el reloj.

-¡Ahh, tarde, tarde!-exclama al darse cuenta de la hora que es.

-Te acom…

~Trililiiiii Trililiiiii~

-Sasuke, está sonando tu móvil-ttebayo.

-¡tsk!-molesto, toma el aparato, apretando con enojo la tecla de contestar-Hai-responde con desgana, pero una enorme vena se hace presente en su frente cuando escucha la voz al otro lado de la línea.

*Ototo-baka, ¿dónde demonios te has metido?*

-Itachi, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

*Bien, veo que tu neurona está funcionando. Ahora, responde, ¿dónde estás? Dependiendo de tu respuesta puede que sobrevivas*

-Si es una de tus estúpidas bromas, te advierto que no estoy de humor para soportarlas.

*Si esto fuese una broma, diría algo más inteligente. ¡¿Piensas responderme de una vez?

-Ocupado. Asique procura no molestar.

*A veces no sé si eres idiota o tan listo que lo clavas el papel.*

-Itachi…

*Te lo diré de manera que lo entiendas. Oto-san recibió una llamada en la cual le explicaron tu escapada de clases. No hace falta decir que el hecho de recibir la llamada y encontrar el maletín en tu cuarto, ha sido motivo suficiente como para enfurecerlo, ¿verdad?*

-¿Qu-Que?-tartamudea, poniéndose tenso y serio al momento, con una ligera expresión de temor.

Al ver este cambio de actitud, Naruto presta más atención a la conversación que se lleva a cabo. Pero pasan los segundos y este no parece reaccionar.

*¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Ven para acá de una puñetera vez!*

Ante semejante grito, Sasuke reacciona, recuperando su pose habitual.

-Estoy algo lejos de ahí, pero me daré prisa.-y cuelga sin decir nada más, guardando de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke?-pregunta, preocupado.

Este lo mira, para al instante sonreír de lado y acercarse hasta el, tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, dobe. Ahora, ve a casa y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

Este asiente, aunque todavía preocupado. Por su parte, el azabache se acerca hasta su frente, depositando un suave y cariñoso beso en ella, para separarse lentamente.

-Nos vemos en clase.-y dicho esto se da la vuelta, echando a correr. Segundos después, ya se ha perdido de vista.

"Aunque me haya dicho que no es nada por lo que tenga que preocuparme,…se veía tan…" suspira, tomando el camino que le llevaría hasta su casa. "Sólo espero que de verdad sea así"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Se va uno… ¡¿y llegan dos?**

Ya estaba llegando a su casa y lo ocurrido antes de separarse de Sasuke aun daba vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Se lo iba a sonsacar costase lo que costase.

Y tan perdido andaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando dos muchachos se acercaron hasta, solo cuando uno de ellos le colocó la mano en el hombro reaccionó, dándose la vuelta con rapidez y en posición de defensa.

-Hey, tranquilo, que somos nosotros.

-Kiba, maldición! No me des esos sustos! Ò_Ó-le replica Naruto, apuntándole acusatoriamente.

-No fue mi culpa. Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato y no me respondías.

-Eh? O_O En serio?

-Sí, asique no la pagues conmigo.-replica, tendiéndole rápidamente unos papeles al rubio, que los mira durante una breve fracción de segundo para volver la vista a su amigo.-Es la tarea de clase. Íbamos de camino a tu casa para llevártela, junto con la del Uchiha.

-¿La de Sasuke también?-pregunta, sorprendido, al tiempo que coge las hojas y las mira, confirmando lo dicho por el otro.

-Sí, no sabíamos a quien más dárselas. Al parecer el Uchiha es de pocas amistades.

"No sé ni por qué lo dudé…"piensa, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-¿Lo solucionaron ya?-pregunta repentinamente el Inuzuka, mirándole fijamente y haciendo que se sobresalte.

-¿N-nani?

-Ahh-suspira, poniéndose la mano en el rostro.-Mira, no sé que habrá pasado entre el Uchiha y tú-al escuchar esto, Naruto no puede evitar respirar aliviado-pero espero que lo solucionéis pronto.

-No te preocupes, ya está todo arreglado.-responde con una tierna sonrisa.-Sólo fue un pequeño malentendido por mi parte.

-Mejor, no tengo ganas de tener que volverlos a juntar y Shikamaru dudo que las tenga. –termina cruzándose de brazos.

- Gracias-ttebayo. A eso se le llama apoyo, si señor.-ironiza, mirándole con cierto enojo.

-Si, si, lo que digas. Nosotros solo veníamos a traerte esto. Si puedes contactar con el Uchiha y hacérselos llegar, mejor.-dice, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse-¡Nos vemos mañana en clase!

-¡Adiós-dattebayo!

Una vez que los ve desaparecer por una de las esquinas, suspira. Tenía que dejar de soñar despierto o acabaría, como mínimo, estrellándose contra una farola.

A paso más rápido, recorre lo que le queda de camino, entrando como un torbellino a su casa.

-¡Tadaima, oto-san!-exclama, quitándose los zapatos con rapidez y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta y lanza la mochila a la cama sin ningún tipo de miramiento, para abrir de golpe el armario y sacar unos vaqueros negros, una camisa de manga corta del mismo color y una chaqueta naranja.

-Naruto, donde has estado?-pregunta su padre, entrando en el cuarto de su hijo y viendo como se está cambiando de ropa a gran velocidad.-Llamaron del instituto y dijeron que habías faltado a las ultimas clases de la mañana.

-Gomen nasai, oto-san. Todo tiene su explicación, pero ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa.-dice, terminando de abrocharse la chaqueta.

-Naruto, sea lo que sea sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿verdad?-el rubio mayor se recarga en la puerta de la habitación, mirando a su hijo con algo de preocupación.

-Si, pero todo está bien. Sólo fue un malentendido entre Sasuke y yo.-explica escuetamente, cogiendo las hojas que minutos antes le había dado Kiba y saliendo de su habitación.

Minato se limita a hacerse a un lado y bajar tras él, con menos prisa. Cuando llega abajo, lo ve marcando un numero y esperando a que contesten. De nuevo se recarga, en esta ocasión en la pared, escuchando desde un sitio prudente la conversación que fuese a llevar a cabo su hijo./

~~ En Casa de los Uchiha~~

Después de la tremenda que le había caído a nuestro azabache, este se dirigía hacia su habitación con semblante molesto y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón…para encontrarse al pie de las escaleras a la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de ver en esos momentos, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Itachi, si vienes a tocarme las narices, no estoy de humor.-pasando por al lado de este y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-Ototo, deberías moderar tu lenguaje^^. ¿Es que no piensas darme las gracias por haberte avisado?

-No.-responde con rotundidad.

-Porqué será que no me extraño.-repone, en tono burlón y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Itachi, si no quieres nada importante, deja de fastidiar!-le grita, con un tic en el ojo y mirándole con enojo.

-¡Eres un amargado!-le dice, haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil.-¡Seguro que…!

Pero no termina de hablar cuando la música de un móvil comienza a sonar, cada vez más fuerte. En un movimiento fluido, saca el móvil del bolsillo de pantalón, al cual mira con cierta molestia, descolgando sin mirar la pantalla.

-Hai.-contesta con desgana y cierto enojo, pero su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea-¿Dobe?-tras unos segundos, vuelve a la normalidad, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado, dándose la vuelta con dirección a su habitación-Espera un momento, dobe.

Itachi le sigue silenciosamente, prestando atención extrema a todo lo que dice, intrigado por la actitud del menor de los Uchiha.

Finalmente llega a la habitación, entrando y empujando la puerta para que se cierre, pero por suerte para Itachi, que entreabierta.

-¿Y para que me llamabas?-pregunta una vez dentro. Breve silencio, en el cual la sonrisa del azabache se hace cada vez más grande, dejando al espía sorprendido, pero mucho más con lo que pasa a continuación-¿Preocupado por mí, dobe?...hum-y una sonrisa divertida se forma, sustituyendo a la anterior.

Una sonrisa que hacía años que Itachi no contemplaba en su hermano, para ser precisos desde que su madre había fallecido y su padre se había convertido en ese monstruo estricto que no permitía un solo error en sus hijos.

La conversación entre su hermano y la persona al otro lado del teléfono continuaba, lo cual le hizo volver a la realidad al escuchar como el tono de voz de su hermano cambia ligeramente.

-…no, dobe, no hace falta. No vengas. Mejor voy yo…-este frunce el ceño-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Es simplemente que tengo que comprar algo por el camino y me coge de paso.-ahora se relaja un poco y suspira-Eres un cabezota, usuratonkachi.-se aparta un poco el auricular del oído-¡Oe, no grites! ¡Ya te entendí!-poniendo su mano libre en la cintura y alzando una ceja, responde-Oe, ¿no se te olvida algo?-silencio-Dobe, la dirección. Apunta.-le dice la dirección para quedarse posteriormente unos segundos en silencio.-¿La tienes?...que si, que si. Tú procura no perderte por el camino…Dobe.-y cuelga rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a que la otra persona le responda, haciendo que una sonrisilla asome a sus labios.

-Oh, pero que bonito Sasuke~-dice Itachi, al tiempo que abre la puerta de cuarto, quedando recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Pero el menor se limita a ignorarle, rebuscando un cambio de ropa en el armario y encaminándose hacia el baño de su habitación.

-¿Quién era, Ototo? ¿Un amigo? ¿Amiga? ¿Quizás novia?

-Nadie que te interese.-responde fríamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Si no me dices, más curiosidad me da…-canturrea antes de salir de la habitación. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, porque esa persona llegaría en breve… ¿cierto?

~~~EN CASA DE NARUTO~~~

-¡Moo, ese teme!-grita, colgando el teléfono con fuerza- ¡Cuando lo vea se va a enterar!-inflando los mofletes, al tiempo que se encamina hacia la puerta de salida.

-hehehe…-una risita tras él hace que se sobresalte, haciendo que mire hacia la puerta del salón, en la cual su padre está asomado, mirándole divertido.

-¡Oto-san!-grita de nuevo, sorprendido.

-¿Tanto lo has echado de menos que ya lo estás llamando?

-Oto-san, ya te dije que era para llevarle la tarea…-responde, en un suspiro.

-Oh, cierto.-chocando el puño de una mano con la palma de la otra, como si lo hubiese olvidado, para seguidamente volver a una actitud más seria, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.-Entonces, todo quedó solucionado entre los dos, ¿no?

-Hai.

-Y supongo que todo esto te ha servido para darte cuenta de algunas cosas, ¿no?-le pregunta, con picardía, haciendo sonrojar al rubio menor, que avergonzado, aparta la mirada.

-P-puede-ttebayo.-murmura, para terminar de colocarse las zapatillas-Enseguida vuelvo.

-Ten cuidado. Ya sabes cómo son las calles a estas horas.

-Hai.-asiente y le hace un gesto a su padre, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y echar a andar a paso ligero hacia su destino.

Las calles estaban ya vacías, y no era de extrañarse, después de todo, no eran muy seguras por ser una zona residencial cercana a la zona más pobre de la ciudad y por la existencia de algunas bandas de no muy buen ver que se divertían causan problemas por allí.

-Menos mal que el teme vive en la zona más rica…-murmura, acelerando algo más el paso.

Finalmente, después de 15 minutos andando a ese mismo ritmo, llega frente a una casa de considerables dimensiones con la entrada enrejada. Un comunicador de aspecto elegante queda a su derecha, al cual no tardo en acercarse y pulsar el botón. Tras unos segundos, una voz masculina se escucha desde el otro lado.

"Casa de los Uchiha, ¿Quién es?"

-Etto…me llamo Naruto y…venía a ver al te…a Sasuke-dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante el error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

"¿A Sasuke? ¿Eres un compañero de clase?"Pregunta la voz, con un cierto tono incrédulo en la voz.

-Hai.

"Oh, perdona. Pasa, pasa."

Y con suave y sutil click la cancela se abre.

Una vez que se encuentra frente a la puerta de entrada, esta se abre, dejando ver a un muchacho de pelo negro azabache largo, agarrado en un coleta baja, de ojos igualmente negros con unas ojeras pronunciadas y una piel nívea. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándole con sorpresa. Se parecía tanto a…

-La verdad es que no esperábamos a nadie a estas horas ya.-dice el mayor, mirándole con expresión afable.

Y es solo entonces cuando despierta de su ensoñación.

-Ah…Etto…-duda, nervioso. ¡¿Qué decía ahora?-Go-gomen por…venir tan tarde.

-No pasa nada. Entra, o pillarás un resfriado si sigues ahí plantado más tiempo.

Y con una leve reverencia, entra dentro de la casa, quedándose atónito ante lo ve.

¡Era una mansión!

-Dijiste que te llamabas Naruto, ¿verdad?-dice el azabache, acercándose a él. Naruto, despertando de su ensoñación, se gira y responde:

-Hai…

-Y… ¿de verdad eres amigo de Sasuke?-pregunta, escrutándole con la mirada.

-¿Eh?-alza una ceja, desorientado.

-No me malinterpretes. No es que no te crea, sino…¿Cómo decirlo? Sasuke no es precisamente una persona demasiado…sociable, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"¿En serio? Si no me lo dices, no me doy ni cuenta-ttebayo." Piensa con ironía el kitsune

-Normalmente es demasiado frío, por eso me extraña.-termina de decir, sonriendo igual que antes, cuando le abrió la puerta.-En cualquier caso, es un placer conocerte…Naruto.

Un escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de tal manera. Definitivamente no era su imaginación, ¿o si? Eran idénticos, e incluso sus tonos de voz eran casi totalmente iguales…y para rematarlo, parecía que se conocían. Seguro…tenía que ser su hermano… ¿Qué más sino?

-Ah, igualmente…Etto…

-¡Ah! Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

¡Bien, no era paranoia suya!

-Encantado, Itachi-san.-responde, estrechando la mano del otro durante un breve momento.

-Solo dime Itachi, me haces sentir mayor de lo que soy.

-D-de acuerdo, Itachi.-dice, algo sonrojado, avergonzado por el hecho de que una persona a la que acababa de conocer le permitiese llamarle únicamente por su nombre a la primera.

Sorpresivamente, unos brazos le rodean en un fuerte abrazo, al tiempo que escucha la voz del susodicho cerca de su oído.

-Kawaii!-restregando su mejilla con la de Naruto, lo cual solo hace que este se sonroje y se ponga aun más nervioso que antes.

-I-Itachi,…no puedo…respirar…

Y era cierto: tan fuerte le abrazaba que apenas tomar un poco aire.

-Ah, gomen-dice, aflojando un poco el agarre pero aun sin soltarse-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!-dice felizmente, pero dejando a Naruto aun mas desorientado.

Va a decir algo cuando escucha unos ruidos procedentes de la escalera, a sus espaldas.

-Naruto-dice una voz bastante conocida por él, pero seguidamente el silencio se extiende por el lugar. La mirada azulina choca con la negra, la cual poco a poco comienza a reflejar enfado.

Y era de lo más normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba: Itachi abrazándole con la cabeza reposando en uno de sus hombros y el mismo con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del mayor, de cuando había intentado apartarle, y para ponerlo aún mejor, continuaba sonrojado. Si no pensaba mal,…era un milagro.

-Espero que no te moleste que compruebe una cosa-le susurra al oído Itachi.

-¿Qué…?

Pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar, pues este ya se ha incorporado, haciéndole darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a Sasuke, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de rubio. Ambos cuerpos más cerca el uno del otro.

¡Oh, Dios! Si antes de eso ya tenía motivos para mal pensar y enojarse, ahora con más razón. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Acababan de solucionar un problema y, ¿ya iban a tener otro?

-¡Oh, Sasu-chan, mira quien está aquí~!-dice cantarinamente, sin apartarse aun.

-Itachi, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?-responde, con un tic en el ojo, para seguidamente añadir-Suéltale-en un susurro, cabe decir que bastante amenazante.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?-dice, haciéndose el tonto.

-Itachi, aparta tus manos de él.-más furioso, apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué?-ahora desliza la mano por la espalda del rubio, arriba y abajo, en un suave movimiento. Y Naruto, quien sabe que si la cosa sigue así, solo va a ir a peor, comienza a apartarse pero Itachi le retiene.

-Itachi…-con voz de ultratumba.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, aparta al Uchiha mayor rápidamente, mirándole fijamente, aun de espaldas a Sasuke.

-Me alegro de haberle conocido, Itachi.

-Lo mismo digo, Naru-chan-responde, sonriendo ampliamente, divertido.

"Esa sonrisa…me dio muy mala espina." Se gira hacia Sasuke "Ahhh…ya veo…"

Entonces, sin darle tiempo a nada, Sasuke toma al rubio de la muñeca y lo arrastra hasta su habitación, ignorando lo que el otro le dice. Finalmente, al llegar frente a una de las habitaciones, el azabache empuja al otro dentro con algo de brutalidad, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-¡Ittae, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-exclama, enojado, frotándose la adolorida muñeca.

-No te vuelvas a acerca a Itachi.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-No vuelvas a quedarte a solas con él, ¿entendido?-y vuelve a apretar los puños, controlándose por no pagar su enojo con el ojiazul.

-Sasuke, no veo motivo por cual debas…

-¡¿Entendido?-se gira, mirándole fijamente. Está totalmente cabreado y sus ojos han adquirido un terrorífico brillo rojizo. Naruto, ante esto, queda sorprendido. Por un lado se siente asustado de esa parte de Sasuke, pero por otro, su corazón brinca de alegría por provocarle ese enfado, esos celos…de saber que pase lo que pase, Sasuke le pertenece.

-¡No vuelvas a ordenarme, Sasuke!-dice, igualmente molesto-No sé porqué te pones así-ttebayo. Por Kami-sama, ¡es tu hermano!-le replica, en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿Y? Simplemente no te acerques a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Naruto.-sisea entre dientes, mirándole de soslayo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Estás insinuando…qué me voy a enrollar con él?-le pregunta, entre incrédulo y molesto.

Sasuke suelta un bufido, frunciendo más el ceño, haciendo enfurecer definitivamente al kitsune.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que YO voy a acostarme con otro hombre? ¡¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de todo lo que ocurrió para llegar a dónde estamos?

Es entonces cuando Sasuke reacciona, abriendo ampliamente los ojos. ¡Cierto! A él casi le había costado la vida convencerlos para que se acostasen y hacerse pareja, asique, ¿cómo iba su hermano a tenerlo con tanta facilidad? Por mucho que ambos estuvieran "juntos", la mentalidad del rubio no había cambiado nada…y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a irme con tu hermano? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

Es esa última pregunta la que le saca de su ensoñación, mirando al otro frente a él, el cual se ve tremendamente apenado y dolido. Sin más, se acerca con decisión hacia él y antes de pueda apartarle, le abraza con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

-Lo siento, Naruto.-murmura suavemente en su oído, haciéndole sobresaltarse.- No es que no confíe en ti. Es de Itachi de quien no me fío.

Naruto, ante esto, pasa los brazos por su espalda y responde con gusto al abrazo: había caído en su propia trampa, ante sus propios sentimientos…y sabía que no había marcha atrás.

-Eres un idiota…Sasuke.-murmura, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro, ante lo que el Uchiha menor no puede evitar sonreír.

-Es tu culpa.

-¡¿Ah?-exclama, alzando el rostro y mirando fijamente las perlas negras que le observan divertidas.-¡¿Cómo que es mi culpa! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Sí, lo hiciste. Es por tu culpa que ahora me he vuelto el idiota celoso que ves ahora frente a ti.- y deposita un suave y casto beso en los labios de un rubio muy, muy sonrojado.

Este último cierra los ojos fuertemente y poco a poco se relaja, hasta que nota una mano en su mejilla no los abre.

-No sabes lo importante que eres para mi, Naruto. Lo mucho que…te quiero.

Este se queda unos instantes embobado mirándole a los ojos, extasiado y encantado por el nuevo brillo que ha aparecido en esos bellos ojos negros.

-Yo…yo…también te quiero, Sasuke.-dice, y tras eso, sin poder evitarlo, aparta la mirada a un lado, completamente sonrojado. Pero este le toma del mentón y le obliga a mirarle, pudiendo así deleitarse con la tierna sonrisa que se ha formado en su rostro. Queda totalmente prendado otra vez, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de expresiones que poseía, aparte de la sería y la de superioridad que continuamente mostraba. Y es entonces que un solo pensamiento cruza su mente.

"Yo…quiero conocer más expresiones tan dulces como estas de Sasuke….y verlas siempre una y otra vez."

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-H-Hai…demo, no sé aun lo profundo que es este sentimiento….es…la primera vez que…

Pero no le da tiempo a terminar la frase cuando ya está siendo nuevamente abrazado por Sasuke.

-Lo sé, y me encanta.-susurra, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca y tiemble de excitación y nerviosismo.

-Sasuke…-susurra.

-Seré el primero y el único. No pienso dejarte ir nunca.

-Baka…-murmura, al tiempo que vuelve a esconder el rostro en el pecho del que ahora es su "novio".

-¡Oh, que tierna escena!-se escucha una voz grave tras ellos, en el umbral de la puerta.

Ambos se giran con expresiones totalmente diferentes: Naruto completamente avergonzado y sin saber dónde meterse, mientras Sasuke, con una enorme venita y varios tics, mira asesinamente a su hermano.

-Itachi…-voz de ultratumba.

-Siento mucho interrumpir-dice tranquilamente, al tiempo que entra en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Sólo venía a traer estos papeles, que al parecer se le cayeron antes a Naru-chan en la sala ^^.-y los muestra.

En cuanto los ve, se olvida de la situación y de la vergüenza, apartándose rápidamente de Sasuke y yendo a donde está Itachi, cogiendo los papeles…dejando al azabache menor con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡Arigatto gozaimasu, Itachi!-fijándose en que no se haya extraviado ninguno-Menos mal, están todos.

-¿Son las tareas?

-¡Hai! Unos amigos trajeron las mías y las de Sasuke a mi casa. Toma.-dice, tendiéndoselas al otro-Pensaban traértelas ellos, pero no sabían dónde estaba tu casa ni tampoco tenían tu número de teléfono.-le suelta, lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria y haciendo sonar sus palabras como un regaño.

-No tengo porque ir dándole mi numero o dirección a todo el mundo, dobe. ¬¬-repone el moreno, lanzándole a su vez una mirada molesta.

-¡No digo que se lo des a todo el mundo, teme! Peor Shikamaru y Kiba son AMIGOS.-poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra-Y ahí es donde está la diferencia.

-Son TUS amigos, no los míos.

-¡Porque tú no quieres verlos como tal!

-Humm…-es su única respuesta, ante lo cual el rubio esboza una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Asique, si no les das tu número, como mínimo, se lo doy yo.- cruzándose de brazos.

-Haz lo que quieras, dobe.-dice, tomando las hojas de donde las dejó el otro y dándole la espalda, para depositarlas en su escritorio.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, teme.-repone, sin perder esa sonrisilla, hasta que se da cuenta del paso del tiempo y mirando su reloj, se da cuenta de la hora.-¡Yay! ¡Qué tarde! ¡Oto-san me va a matar!

-Espera, dobe. Te acompaño.

-Sasuke, puedo ir perfectamente hasta mi casa. No soy ningún niño pequeño.

-Y no digo que lo seas, aunque la mayor parte de las veces lo pareces.- sonríe al ver como el otro infla los cachetes, molesto.-Es solo que a estas horas las calles son peligrosas.

-Sasuke, creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.-interrumpe Itachi, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Aún estabas ahí?-dice, mirándole con molestia.

-¡Pero qué cruel eres Sasu-chan! _-dice, dramatizando

-Itachi, no estoy para tus tonterías.-responde el otro, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahh.-suspira el mayor, dándose por derrotado. Con lo espabilado que era el cabrón para algunas cosas…-¿Acaso no recuerdas cierta "conversación" con oto-san?

Ante estas palabras, reacciona, abriendo mucho los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y palidece ligeramente, y Naruto, al darse cuenta de esto, frunce el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Aun así…-replica, con un nudo en la garganta que consigue disimular a la perfección.

-Será mejor que le acompañe yo. Tu quédate aquí-

-…-breve momento de silencio, hasta que mira a su hermano con el mismo enojo que momentos antes cuando le había pillado en una situación un tanto comprometida con su rubio.-Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo.-le amenaza.

-Hai, hai.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke?-le pregunta con clara preocupación y seriedad en el rostro, colocándose frente a él.

-Nada importe.

-Sasuke…-tono de advertencia.

-Vete a casa, Naruto. Tu padre seguramente esté preocupado por ti.

-Está bien, teme. Me voy ya porque tienes razón, pero cuando nos veamos mañana en clase tendrás que contármelo todo-ttebayo.

-No le busques los tres pies al gato, usuratonkachi. Si digo que no es nada, no es nada.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tu digas.-y se da la vuelta para irse, cuando Sasuke lo retiene de la muñeca y le obliga a darse la vuelta. Ambas miradas quedan prendidas la una de la otra, azul y negra, acercándose, hasta que ambos labios se encuentran en un tierno y casto beso, para volver a separarse con la misma lentitud.

-Ten cuidado de camino a casa y, si Itachi intenta algo, cualquier cosa, me llamas.

-Que desconfiado eres, Ototo.

-Es precaución Itachi. No me fío de ti.

-Es tu hermano, Sasuke.-le riñe el rubio, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.-Además, creo que "eso", ya lo habíamos dejado claro, ¿cierto? =¬¬=

Sasuke, antes esto, muestra una sensual sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, lo sé.-para cambiarla bruscamente por una de enojo, al tiempo que dirige la mirada a su hermano mayor, que observa con interés la escena que se desarrolla frente a él.-Pero no me fío de Itachi.

-Baka, Sasuke.-dice, alejándose.-¡Nos vemos mañana en clase, Sasuke!

-Ponte a hacer la tarea mientras nosotros dos nos divertimos un rato, Sasu-chan.-y colocando la mano en el hombro del rubio, lo empuja suavemente hacia a fuera, sacándole de la habitación.

-¡Itachi! ¡Como le toques un solo pelo te…!-pero el mayor ya ha cerrado la puerta, impidiendo así que se escuche el final de la amenaza.

-Quién iba a pensar que iba a ocurrir algo así.-murmura Itachi, con una sonrisa divertida, girándose lentamente hacia las escaleras y ver como Naruto se ha adelantado y está empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Tras unos instantes le sigue, y cuando llega a su altura, le revuelve el pelo y le adelanta, sin decir nada más, dejando el rubio sorprendido y extrañado por ese gesto.

Nada más salir de la mansión, una ráfaga de aire frío les golpea, haciendo que Naruto se suba la cremallera de su chaqueta y mire de reojo al pelinegro, preguntándose cómo era posible que no se estuviese congelando.

-No te preocupes. Una de las ventajas que tiene ser un Uchiha es que somos casi totalmente inmunes al frío. ¡Hahaha!-

Una gotita cae por la cabecita del ojiazul, mientras no deja de preguntarse si también es de familia el que todos los Uchiha estén medio locos.

-Aún así, no creo que sea bueno-dattebayo.-responde, con la cabeza escondida en todo lo posible en el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Es algo de los genes. Eso sí, cuando cogemos un resfriado, es el doble de peor para nosotros. ^^

No responde, limitándose a mirar al frente. Instantes después, se decide a preguntarle algo que llevaba un buen rato rondándole por la cabeza.

-Etto…Itachi…

-¿Nani?

-Umm… ¿Qué es lo que paso entre vuestro padre y Sasuke?-pregunta, mirándole con preocupación.

-¡Ah, eso! No tienes de que preocuparte, Naru-chan. Solo fue una conversación padre-hijo que tuvieron.

-Se pelearon porque Sasuke no fue a clase, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso?-sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Ventajas de ser Uzumaki, somos bastante intuitivos.-breve pausa mientras elige las siguientes palabras que va a pronunciar.-Además, tampoco era demasiado difícil de deducir.

Itachi suelta un silencioso suspiro: en esta ocasión, quien estaba con su hermano, había resultado ser un ángel de muchacho. ¿Quién iba a decir que su hermano acabaría con alguien así? Hasta ahora, nadie anteriormente había mostrado tal grado de preocupación por el y eso lo aliviaba.

-Supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte.-dice, fingiendo resignación- Algo me dice que tarde o temprano te hubieras enterado.

-¡Por supuesto-ttebayo!-exclama sin darse cuenta de lo elevado de su tono de voz.

-¡Hahaha!-ríe para luego comenzar la explicación-La verdad es que nuestro padres, desde hace algún tiempo, es una persona algo arisca y siempre anda buscando la perfección en nosotros, sus hijos. Pero, ahora que el mayor de sus hijos,-dice, señalándose a sí mismo- es una oveja descarriada, como suele decir, sus expectativas están todas puestas en Sasuke.

-¿Oveja descarriada?-pregunta, confundido.

-Sí, bueno, todo porque no quise seguir con el negocio familiar y por mis aventuras amorosas.

-Naru hodo…-murmura, sorprendido.

-En cualquier caso, lo que más le fastidia es lo primero. Y es por eso que somete a Sasuke a más presión.-dice, rascándose la nuca y suspirando con más fuerza, para seguidamente mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa de lado.-Sasuke no es tan mala persona como puede parecer, es simplemente, que ha sido es como se ha visto obligado a crecer.

-Lo sé.-repone con una tierna sonrisa, seguidamente sustituida por un puchero de enojo.-Pero el muy teme es demasiado cabezón.

Ante esta afirmación, el mayor ríe de nuevo, dándole unas palmaditas la rubio.

Finalmente, minutos después, llegan frente a la casa del más joven, conversando amenamente.

-Bueno, Naru-chan, ha sido bastante…interesante conocerte.

-Hehehe, lo mismo digo-ttebayo =^^=

-Y ya sabes que-dice, acercándose mucho a Naruto-si ves que Sasu-chan no puede satisfacerte…

Pero en ese momento suena el móvil de Naruto, cortando a Itachi.

Este lo abre y lee atentamente, abriendo lentamente los ojos y sonrojándose ante cada frase que lee, para después estallar en una suave risa. Itachi lo mira con una ceja alzada y Naruto, al ver esto, le pasa el móvil para que lo lea, a la vez que sonríe más aun al darse cuenta de la similitud entre ambos hermanos.

"Mensaje de _Teme_

Naruto, siento no haberte podido acompañar a casa. Mañana me gustaría hablar mas seriamente contigo sobre algunas cosas. Pero, por lo pronto, descansa, mi kitsune.

P.D.: ¡Itachi, aparta las manos de él o te la corto! ¡Maldito aniki-hentai!"

-Tsk. Este Sasuke es un desconfiado.

-Hehe…

-Parece que tiene un radar para saber cuándo te toco-murmura, con el cejo levemente fruncido.

-Eso, o que te conoce demasiado bien.-dice el rubio divertido, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

Repentinamente, Itachi le rodea con un brazo por la cintura y vuelve a pegar su rostro al de Naruto…y de nuevo suena el móvil, en esta ocasión el de Itachi.

"Mensaje de _Sasu-chan_

Maldito Itachi, se lo que estás haciendo y por si el mensaje no fue lo suficientemente claro, te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡te la cortaré como se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a Naruto!"

-Definitivamente este ototo…

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Itachi. Pero será mejor que entre ya =^^=

-Ah, sí. Bueno, hasta pronto.-y se aleja, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, yéndose tranquilamente.

Con un suspiro, abre la puerta y entra dentro, cerrando con algo de fuerza para llamar la atención de las personas que se encontraban dentro y que él sabía muy bien quienes eran.

-¡Tadaima!-exclama, comenzando a desabrocharse los zapatos con rapidez.

Ya había solucionado uno de los problemas, y ahora le tocaba hacerle frente a otro nuevo mucho más….complicado.

Apenas acababa de ponerse en pie tras haberse quitado los zapatos, cuando una cabecita rubia aparece por el marco de la puerta del salón, seguida por los apresurados pasos en el suelo de madera. Una sonrisa asoma en el rostro de la susodicha persona. Una que pocas veces mostraba.

-¡Naruto, que alegría verte!

Definitivamente, iba a ser difícil solucionar "ese" problema pero…por ahora, solo quería disfrutar.


End file.
